


Seeking

by Clytemnestrasrevenge, MonsterBoyf



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Collaboration, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Sugar baby Jaehwan, Sugar daddy Hakyeon, teen only because of Jaehwan's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytemnestrasrevenge/pseuds/Clytemnestrasrevenge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf
Summary: Hakyeon has an appointment, Jaehwan needs the money.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MonsterBoyf writing for Hakyeon  
> Clytemnestrasrevenge writing for Jaehwan

"Good morning, sir." Hakyeon hummed as he sat back in the seat, unbuttoning the first button of his blazer. The driver pulled out of the lot. 

"Do we have anything scheduled, Hyuk?"

"Not as far as I know sir. What's the plan?" Hakyeon pulled his phone from his pocket, scrolling over his chat. 

"I want to pick something up. I have an appointment tonight." The young driver cooed, smiling into the rear view mirror. 

"Finally found one, sir? It's been a long time since you went out." Hakyeon smiled at him, reclining in the seat of the Mercedes. Sanghyuk was a sweet thing, young and unafraid to banter with the elder. His energy was infectious and he was quickly bumped up the ranks when introduced to Hakyeon. He had been the elder's personal driver for about two years. 

"Maybe, we'll see tonight. Head over to Wonshik's for me." 

"Absolutely, sir." 

"Thank you, dear." 

"Hakyeon? Why am I finally being blessed by the great Mr. Cha?" Hakyeon hummed, bringing the well dressed but burley man into his arms. He whined, expecting a handshake. He was always so fussy about Hakyeon's physical affection. 

"Stop whining, big baby. And I wanted a new blazer." Wonshik smiled while Hakyeon turned his attention to the long line of suit jackets hanging on the wall. 

"You want one of mine? What's the occasion? You should have warned me 'cause I'm not letting you go out there unfitted." Hakyeon cooed and pinched the near millionaire's cheek. 

"What a puppy! And I have a date tonight." Hakyeon took down a jacket and held it up to his body. Wonshik shook his head and switched options. 

"Is this another sugar baby thing?" 

"I get so lonely, Shikkie." Hakyeon batted his eyelashes, making the younger pretend to gag. He laughed as he chose a new coat. "This one. You can fit me yeah?" Wonshik rolled his eyes, walking over to a curtained off room, waving Hakyeon over. 

"How did you meet this one?" Wonshik asked as he was bent over the sewing machine. Hakyeon hummed, closing his chat. 

"Internet," he said vaguely, making Wonshik huff. 

"Please don't tell me you're on one of those cheap matchmaking sites where people try to get sugar daddies." 

"Okay, I won't." Hakyeon had a grin. He loved their dynamic. They loved to bicker, or at least loved to annoy one another. Wonshik was well aware of the elder's love for pretty young things he could spend a small fortune on. The flaw was, Hakyeon was picky. Not so much in his material, although, he was talking to one of the most expensive designers in the city when he had everything at his disposal. In people, he wanted the best for himself. In business, he wanted what people benefited the company the most. That's why he had these meetings. A normal sane person would just call it a first date, but Hakyeon had to be obnoxious in all he did. 

"Why can't you just get a normal date? Doesn't it bother you it's about the money?" 

"I like the dynamic. I like taking care of those I love, and I have more money than I know what to do with. It's the least I can do. Plus," he smirked at Wonshik once they met eyes, "being called daddy and having a sweet thing hanging on me is rather appealing for me." Wonshik scowled, sticking out his tongue. 

Hakyeon was sent off with a firm clap to the back and a new jacket. 

"Show him off to me if you like him," Wonshik instructed. Hakyeon pulled him in by his handshake to hug him. Sanghyuk pulled up to the store front. 

"You're such a sweetie. I'll even let you dress him up if I like him." Despite himself, Wonshik burst into a big grin. He loved new models, especially when they were around Hakyeon's body type. Sanghyuk rolled down the window. 

"Are you done yet, lovebirds?" 

"Hi Hyogi!" Wonshik came up to the window, leaning into it. Hakyeon smiled, rolling his eyes. He stepped into the car. Wonshik was still eagerly talking to Sanghyuk. The two had bonded as soon as they met through Hakyeon. It was an odd pair though, albeit cute. Sanghyuk was just a student who needed a well paying job and he had somehow become friends with the most sought over designer along the way. The benefits of having a rich boss. 

"Ask your boss for a break so I can take you to lunch someday," Wonshik pleaded. Sanghyuk laughed, not his hyper squeaky one, but one that was shy. Hakyeon could practically hear his cheeks blushing. 

"Are we done yet, lovebirds?" Hakyeon quipped, leaning forward to be between the two front seats. Sanghyuk was flush, and glaring. Wonshik just pouted but pulled his head out of the car. 

"Keep me updated," he said to them both, waving slightly. 

"I will," Sanghyuk called back, doing a terrible job of hiding a grin. 

"I'll text you," Hakyeon assured as he got back into his own seat. 

That evening, Hakyeon walked out of his minimalist home adjusting his shirt sleeves. He had on Wonshik's blazer, a sweet little thing with thin grey stripes running down the expanse. The dress shirt below was purple, a color many had told him made his skin pop. The plain front was a solid black, replacing the need for a tie. Sanghyuk raised his brows as his boss approached the car. 

"Am I that handsome?" He teased. Instantly, Sanghyuk remembered to shut his mouth properly. Hakyeon sat shotgun this time. He used the rearview mirror to fix the few errant strands of hair. 

"You're really reaching with this one, aren't you?"

"I get lonely too, Hyogi." Hakyeon was teasing again, but the tense silence that followed made the phrase seem malencolic. Sanghyuk took off for uptown once again. 

"This isn't your usual place. Don't you usually take guys out to that one French style restaurant?" 

"Yes, but I wanted a change. This is a rather new place, and I met the owner a few weeks back. Seems delightful." Sanghyuk snorted, watching the road with a smile. 

"Is there anyone you don't know?" 

"I technically don't know my date. There are billions of people on this earth, Sanghyuk. We simply exist in our own little pocket." He pulled his phone from his blazer jacket, sending a quick text to the date. It was infinitely rude to have someone wait. Thusly, Hakyeon always came early.

"Please don't get all deep and introspective on me." Hakyeon chuckled, patting Sanghyuk's cheek without looking. 

"It's my job as your elder." 

"Don't start acting like my older brother either." Hakyeon shifted in his seat, replicating a dog's excitement. 

"I can do both. What's going on with you and Wonshik? Should I be worried? Are you doing your work? Everyone at school is treating you well?" 

"Stop," Sanghyuk groaned. Hakyeon laughed, point proven. He relaxed back into his seat, looking out at the passing stores with a smile. He hoped this would work out. 

He stepped into the restaurant with his business smile, cool as ice. One call for reservation Cha and he was lead away. A well paying customer was a well treated one. 

-

Jaehwan dug his hand deeper into his open bag of half-stale chips, pulling out a handful and stuffing them into his mouth. A dusting of crumbs rained down over his lap, but he didn’t notice. All he was focused on was stabbing the shit out of his best friend’s game character dancing around his glitchy monitor. 

“Stay still, will you?!” he whined, kicking Hongbin’s shin under the table as his animated adversary leapt out of his reach. “You suck so much it’s not even funny,” his best friend replied, snickering as he landed an exemplary blow to Jaehwan’s character’s head.  _ ‘Game Over’  _ flashed across their screen’s, Hongbin’s proclaiming him the winner, and Jaehwan, the loser. 

Jaehwan slumped back in his chair, chucking a chip at his friend’s head in retribution. Hongbin caught it deftly, dropping it into his mouth as the elder’s phone began to ding. Jaehwan floundered around, almost toppling right out of his chair before finding the offending device and smacking it until the alarm shut off. 6:30 PM. It was time. 

“I gotta start getting ready, sorry,” Jaehwan said, setting his phone down and pushing himself to his feet. “Are you seriously doing this again?” Hongbin asked, watching the elder stalk out of the living room and into their shared bedroom. “Yeah! Do you want to live in this shithole for the rest of our lives? We need money, Bin-ah, and we need it badly!”

A few months ago, one of Jaehwan’s acquaintances from university had introduced him to  _ The App.  _ They had helped him set up a profile, wrangled Hongbin into taking some nice photos of him, and showed him how to scroll through matches. Jaehwan had only been on one date, the man had been nice, but they didn’t have any chemistry. At the end, the man had slipped him a check for five thousand dollars and never contacted him again. Jaehwan had been stunned. His crying bank account was delighted once the check was cashed, the infusion of funds allowing him to get better groceries for him and Hongbin. It took away some of the stress over tuition, student loans, rent. Bills. 

That was six weeks ago, and the money was starting to run thin. It wasn’t Hongbin’s fault that he couldn’t work anymore. It wasn’t anyone’s fault. His best friend’s lungs just- it was harder supporting two people than one. Jaehwan would be damned if he allowed his best friend to starve when there were money earning opportunities essentially being dangled in his face. 

Jaehwan stripped out of his ratty clothes, noting his best friend’s conspicuous silence as he hurried into the bathroom. The hot shower water rained down around him and Jaehwan basked in it, inhaling the steam as the heat soothed the tension from his muscles. It wouldn’t last very long, he knew, so he hastily soaped up his sandy blonde hair with the expensive lotus scented shampoo he had splurged on for just such an occasion. 

Other than a few luxury bath products, Jaehwan had splurged on nice black dress pants and two nice collared shirts. And nice shoes. He thought of them as a business investment. Selling yourself was a business after all, and he needed to make himself as appealing a product as possible. 

With a threadbare towel around his narrow waist, Jaehwan approached his and Hongbin’s shared closet. The two precious garment bags were tucked away in the farthest corner, and he decided that light blue would be a good choice for a first date. He left the white one in the bag and hung it back up, carrying his chosen articles over to his bed for later. 

The man he was meeting was surprisingly promising. They got along well (over chat at least), and he was the only one of Jaehwan’s unending supply of matches who was relatively young. Thirty to Jaehwan’s twenty-five. He was polite, courteous, had a gorgeous sun kissed complexion and dark hair that looked soft to the touch. And best of all, he was  _ fucking loaded. _

Jaehwan stared at himself in the foggy bathroom mirror. He didn’t look like he was starving, but the fact that he had missed several meals over the years would be apparent even to the most uninterested eye. The apples of his cheeks were round and cute, but farther down they were a bit sunken. Other than that, he thought he looked pretty… fine. He looked fine, and makeup and a blow-dryer would make him look passable. 

“Your  _ date  _ texted you to confirm that you were going to meet him,” Hongbin said sourly, glowering at the elder over his computer monitor and doing air quotes when he said the word date. “Don’t be like that, Bin-ah, please? This is good for both of us. Oh, and I’m borrowing your leather jacket, the nice one,” Jaehwan replied, swiping the jacket in question from the beat-up coat rack that stood vigil by the front door. His best friend had broader shoulders than him and the jacket was a little big, but Jaehwan thought it was fashionably oversized. 

“How do I look?” he asked, doing a slow 360 spin in the middle of their small living room. “Beautiful. You always look beautiful, why do you need to hear it from me?”

Jaehwan smiled, coming over to swipe his phone out of his best friend’s hand. He bent down and pressed a kiss to Hongbin’s forehead, trying not to notice how cold the younger boy felt despite the sweatshirt and tattered fleece around his shoulders. “You don’t have to do this, Jae,” Hongbin whispered, Jaehwan’s lashes fluttering as he swallowed down the emotion that threatened to well up. “You could just date me. I don’t care if we’re poor, as long as we’re together, nothing else matters.”

“But your medicine, Bin-ah. We need money for that, and we need to eat, and we can’t live on the street, right? I honestly don’t mind. I might even make a friend; wouldn’t that be something?”

Hongbin snorted, but he didn’t voice anymore protest. They both knew this was necessary, and there was no point in debating it. “Don’t wait up, I’ll tell you all about it in the morning. And make sure to have dinner, there’s leftover takeout in the fridge. And keep the door locked,” Jaehwan said, grabbing his keys from the hook on the wall. 

“Be safe, please, and don’t do anything you don’t want to do just because he’s going to pay you.”

Jaehwan nodded, knowing full well he would do whatever this man wanted regardless of what  _ he  _ wanted. With a final wave, the elder hurried out into the dingy hallway and locked the deadbolt. He stood, waiting until he heard Hongbin slide the chain before descending their buildings four flights of stairs and out onto the busy city street. 

Stepping into a cab and giving the address Hakyeon told him to the driver, Jaehwan sat back, wishing he could melt into the seat. He wasn’t great at first impressions, never had been and probably never would be. In short, he was nervous. 

_ ‘I’m on my way, super excited to finally meet you (/ _ _ ◕ _ _ ヮ _ _ ◕ _ _ )/‘  _ he typed, sending it to his date before pocketing his phone. Hakyeon seemed to like it when he sent cute emoticons like that. 

The cab ride was over much too quickly, the driver let him out in a part of town Jaehwan absolutely did not belong in. The streets were too clean, buildings too tall, and the people strolling along the sidewalks too happy. He checked his reflection in the window of a designer boutique and approached the restaurant, smiling shyly and muttering a “Thank you” to the white-gloved door man who ushered him inside. 

The aroma of expensive wine enveloped him right away. “Hi, I’m supposed to be meeting Mr. Cha? We had a reservation at eight?” he said, sounding very unsure of himself, but the well-dressed hostess simply smiled. “Ah yes, he arrived ten minutes ago. Right this way, Sir.”

-

Hakyeon stood once he saw the hostess return. Jaehwan was…  _ undeniably _ cute. He was filled with a similar feeling to when seeing a small dog, or a baby Hyuk. He tried to take the business out of his smile, the stiff performity of it. He reflexively took Jaehwan's hands, shaking them lightly. 

"It's a pleasure." Jaehwan was staring at Hakyeon's hands holding his own. 

Jaehwan was out of his depth to a degree that was almost alarming. The man, Hakyeon, was even more good looking in person than his probably professional photos conveyed. Long legs, lithe body, of a height with the younger. Graceful movements and nimble fingers. His aura fairly screamed ‘I’m the richest and most powerful person you have ever met, and I know it.’ Jaehwan struggled to come up with something intelligent to say, settling on a rather lackluster, “Hi.”

"Please, sit." Hakyeon offered a shy smile to the date across from them. "I'm sorry if that was a little too formal. It's a force of habit." He put one hand over the other to stop himself from fidgeting. A date was a monster that required different tools than a meeting. Maybe he was just flustered by the very deer-in-headlights man before him. He took a breath. "It's good to see you. You look lovely." Perfect delivery, and this time he was absolutely genuine. 

“Thanks, you look- also lovely,” Jaehwan replied, cringing internally at his own awkwardness. “What I mean- I meant you look very handsome.” The younger averted his gaze as he sat down in the proffered chair for two reasons. Firstly, to make sure he didn’t fall flat on his face, and secondly, because his dates eyes were so intense that it felt like they were burning a hole in his face.  _ Breathe, Jae, come on. You aren’t that socially inept, are you? _

Hakyeon smiled softly. He was sweet, shy. Watching him flush and stumble was rather enjoyable, as sadistic as that sounded. The waitress finally arrived with their menus, bowing at Hakyeon's gentle "thank you." 

"I'm admittedly," he opened the menu, not reading but rather trying to seem casual, make it more conversational, "as new to this place as you are. It'll be a new experience for us both." He shot another close eyed smile at Jaehwan before actually reading properly. 

Food. Jaehwan was good at food. He was a human, right? Humans ate food. And he could read. Reading about food was a manageable prospect. “Uh- what’s your favorite type of food? I like carbs, cheesy ones to be specific, but anything nibble-able is great. I like all food, I didn’t mean to sound picky, this all looks delicious!” Jaehwan swallowed, forcing himself to shut up. His date was eyeing him like he had just swallowed a dictionary right there at the table. “I’m so sorry, I’m not usually this weird! Also, was I late? I tried to be on time but you were already here...”

Hakyeon couldn't help watching Jaehwan ramble. He spat up five sentences in the span it would take to say at  _ most _ two. It was more painful than endearing to watch him cringe at himself. He thought of grabbing his hand to comfort him, but chose against it. 

"You weren't late, dear. I always make sure to come early, especially bringing someone so far out of their comfort zone like you clearly are." Jaehwan returned his look with one that trumped any kicked puppy. Hakyeon's heart lept into his throat. He tried to clear it out. "And to answer your question, I go more by flavors, I like salt. I'll try anything at least once." 

Oh good. So the fact that he didn’t belong here was obvious to everyone, not just himself. Jaehwan felt the tips of his ears flush, his cheeks heating up. _ Stupid blush go away!  _ “I like salt too. Not like MSG or anything, that’s bad for you,” he said, pointedly not thinking about the ramen he had for lunch. It took Jaehwan a second, but then the sentence ‘I’ll try anything at least once’ sunk in. That didn’t help his blush situation at all. “So, your profile said you have a cat?” he asked, taking a much needed sip of ice water. 

Hakyeon lit up. Normally, no one mentioned anything he wrote in the profile, if they had read it at all. The confident air fell and left… a dork. 

"Yes! He's a sweetheart, albeit it a little bit of a priss. Would you like to see?" As he asked, he was already pulling his phone from his blazer pocket, going through his dismally barren gallery. He had too many photos of one damn cat. He turned his phone to Jaehwan, showing off the black longhair in all his glory. "His name is Leo. I got him years ago. He doesn't play, but if you don't see him for awhile, he'll curl up on you as soon as you sit down and will cling to you the rest of the night." It was a little embarrassing how vehemently in love he was with this cat. It was like asking a suburban dad about his over achieving kids. 

So, his date was a real person. Not just a gorgeous business robot. Excellent. Jaehwan inspected the photo he was shown, noting the cats piercing green eyes. As piercing as it’s owners. “Daw, he’s so beautiful! And so fluffy!” the younger cooed, accidentally smiling his goofy smile, not the sultry one he had worked so hard to practise in the mirror. “I’ve always wanted a kitty, but my- uh my roommate is allergic.”

Hakyeon pocketed his phone, not at all putting any brakes on before tumbling into his next sentence. 

"I'm sure he'd like to meet you. Well, as much as he likes to meet anyone. He needs acclimating to a person and-" he was about to fall off into a tangent, before seeing Jaehwan go wide eyed. Right, first date. Don't suggest the future until the end. Fuck. "That's just hypothetically though! I…" He had been doing so well, damn it. Avoid ever talking about Leo on first dates. Noted. "Sorry, I got excited," he solemnly concluded. Please just let the waitress arrive to take the order so the awkward tension could lift off the elder's shoulders. 

Shit. He’d fucked up. There was no roommate listed on his profile. He’d purposefully left that out because it seemed like the kind of thing that would put a sugar daddy off. Having to share their babies attention. But by some stroke of luck, his date hadn’t noticed! Avoid mentioning Hongbin at all costs. Got it. “No, it’s totally fine! I’d love to meet him- I mean I’d love to hypothetically maybe maybe not eventually meet him one day,” Jaehwan babbled. Lady luck was apparently on his side tonight, since the waitress materialized at Hakyeon’s elbow and effectively stopped his rambling. Oh... wait. Maybe he wasn’t all that lucky. He’d spent so much time trying not to faint that he’d totally forgotten to actually read the menu! Jaehwan glanced down at it, then back up to his date, and then back down.

"We'll start with a plate of new style sashimi and the eggplant miso, followed by both tempura and the dragon roll and then have the blackened salmon for our main course. Oh, and bring a bottle of the Maso Canali, Pinot Grigio, the 2017 vintage. Thank you." Hakyeon scooped up Jaehwan's menu from right under his hands and handed both back to the waitress. That smile from the first minute of their meeting was back. The stiff, formal smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. The waitress quickly left the two of them, returning to the kitchen. Hakyeon returned his look to Jaehwan. "I hope you don't mind. It's nothing too crazy or exotic. I think you might like it."

Jaehwan gaped at the man across from him, six thousand percent taken aback. He tried to blink, but it felt like his eyelids were glued to his forehead. That was... impressive to say the least. Intimidating would be a better word, but Jaehwan’s brain was spinning to fast to realize. “No, that was great! And I had no clue what to order so- thank you for rescuing me,” the younger breathed, smiling a touch wider. “So, aside from Leo, I read that you have a business-ish job, but what do you do for fun? Like- do you have any hobbies?”

Hakyeon let out a breathe of a laugh, shyly stirring his drink with his straw.

"Well, I don't actually have  _ that _ much free time. There are certain things I do to keep me entertained. It's rather dorky though. I can't go ruining my whole 'cool and confident' mystique now," he chuckled at his own quip. Obnoxious self confidence was something he fell to as a crutch when nervous, or embarrassed. He knew he was good at certain things, but that's where his pride was limited. Jaehwan didn't stop from pushing on though. 

“I’ll tell you one of mine, and you can tell me one of yours. Like a game,” Jaehwan replied, sitting up straighter in his chair. He wanted to find out more about this man. Get inside his ‘cool and confidant’ shell. Jaehwan felt his nerves  _ finally _ start to dissipate. “I love playing video games even though I’m absolutely awful at them.”

Hakyeon spared a glance at his date. There was not a single drop of insincerity on him. He was eagerly waited for Hakyeon's answer. 

"Candles," he answered, watching himself stir the drink. Totally not avoiding eye contact. 

"What?"

"Candles. I like making them. I think it's fun. I have them all over my house." It felt kind of nice to say it to someone. Obviously, those close to him knew, Sanghyuk, Wonshik. But he refused to mention it outside of his niche group. It was it's own indulgence. It wasn't nearly as bad once he had finally said it. Jaehwan's expression was a combination of surprise and joy(?). 

“That's so cool!” Jaehwan exclaimed, clearing his throat and trying to lower it to a more restaurant friendly volume. “I bet they’re amazing! But doesn’t Leo run around knocking them off shelves and stuff? Cat’s in movies do that, I think, not speaking from personal experience. I love really sweet perfumes and things, so I always try and smell the candles when I’m in department stores. I never actually buy them though.” Jaehwan swallowed again. His date was smiling at him, a smile that- if he wasn’t mistaken- looked the tiniest bit fond? Their waitress reappeared, pouring a very expensive looking white wine into the glass to Jaehwan’s right. “That-” he started, about to comment on the bottles fancy label, but stopped that unsophisticated line of conversation in its tracks. He was a sugar baby right now, and sugar babies should expect nothing but the finest. “I’ll go again. I love to draw, mostly cartoons and manga style, but I've always loved drawing.”

Hakyeon nodded, lifting his glass. He swirled it softly as he spoke.

"I like to dance. Just like your drawing, I've always enjoyed it. Any style, they're all beautiful. The mastery of form and the ability to tell a story through body language. I love it. I'm not saying I can do every style, I just have an appreciation for them. I've only gotten good at tango myself."

"You're kidding me."

"Hm?" Hakyeon perked, obviously not expecting the response. 

_ “You _ dance?” Jaehwan asked, incredulous. A sudden and vivid image popped into his head, this beautiful man twirling him around a dimly lit room, mirrors on the walls and hardwood under their feet. He felt his breath hitch before he could stop it, and unfortunately it wasn’t the subtle kind of hitch. It was the  _ very _ audible kind. Hakyeon looked back at him, one perfectly manicured eyebrow raised in something that was either uncertainty or amusement. “That’s very interesting, I bet- I bet you’re great at it,” he finished, words more mumbled than anything else. Jaehwan picked up the long stemmed glass and tried to swirl it the way his date did, but he swirled a bit too vigorously and ended up spilling wine all over his shirt.

Brain entirely on autopilot, Hakyeon scooped up a napkin, pressing it to Jaehwan's shirt and trying to dry it at least partially. 

"It'll be fine, but you'll smell like a bougie alcoholic all night. Make sure to wash it out when you get home or I'm sure Wonshik's spirit will haunt me till one of us dies." Hakyeon sat back down, but Jaehwan was still frozen in place, face aflame. He felt a little bad for him. It really wasn't that bad, and they were off in the corner anyway. "Minor mistake, happens to us all someday."

Jaehwan’s heart promptly fell out of his throat where it had lodged at the feeling of Hakyeon's hand on his chest, plummeting down to the pit of his stomach. So, his date could tell that even his nice clothes were cheap. Just throw it in the washing machine with his boxers or whatever. Cool. “Who’s Wonshik?” Jaehwan asked, staring into the bottom of his glass after taking a stupidly large sip. 

Hakyeon drew back. There was that tense air again. He had set his hopes too high thinking it would entirely dissipate. 

"He's a very close friend. He's also the type that would sit here and tell you how to get that out perfectly in no  _ less _ than thirty minutes. Be glad I don't care for the tangent. They're just clothes." Says much coming from someone with money out the wazoo. Clothes didn't matter as much when you had so much to your name. There was no one to impress or win over when everyone already knew your name. 

"Yeah but…" 

"Its funny, he asked me earlier today to bring you to meet him if things worked out," Hakyeon tossed in thoughtlessly, taking another sip. He clearly didn't listen to his own advice as to what  _ not _ to say. 

Like a winged angel of mercy, their waitress arrived with the first course. Just the sight of the little strips of raw salmon made Jaehwan’s mouth start to water. He looked to Hakyeon for a queue to start. All the research on horrible websites he had done suggested that waiting for permission was the best course of action. His date nodded minutely, lifting a piece with his chopsticks, and Jaehwan took one after. The flavors burst across his tongue like firecrackers, and he accidentally moaned out loud. “This is beyond delicious,” he said, after chewing and swallowing, trying to just pretend he hadn’t made any noise at all. His flushed cheeks said otherwise. Hakyeon chuckled. 

"I'm glad you like it too. I didn't have much to work with other than what you said, so i really just got you my order. I'm really glad you like it that much though. You're cute when you're excited." He lifted another piece, eating it for himself before he considered why Jaehwan was just staring at him. He cleared his throat,  _ refusing _ to look up, even as he meekly apologized. This date was just going absolutely swimmingly, wasn't it? The strength it took both of them not to just bang their heads down into the table and never speak again. 

“I like being called cute!” Jaehwan blurted, snapping his mouth shut immediately after his pronouncement. There was clearly some sort of disconnect between his brain and his tongue, maybe he should get that examined by a doctor. Or a therapist. Both of those things cost money though, so he turned back to his wine. 

“I’m sorry?”

“I like being called cute, I like when you call me cute,” Jaehwan replied, mortified. There was no hiding it now that he had essentially shouted for the whole restaurant to hear. 

Hakyeon awkwardly cleared his throat. 

"Oh, well then my- my statement stands." The next sentence was followed by a crescendo of shame. "You are. very cute. Mhm." If the world could just end, it would probably be best for the both of them in that moment. Hakyeon's face had never felt so hot and he was internally cringing so hard Jaehwan felt like he was with Hongbin again. It was only a beat before Hakyeon put his face in his hand in shame. "Can we just- can we both pretend that didn't just happen? Please?" Jaehwan quickly nodded. 

"Absolutely." 

" _ Thank you. _ I'm…" he heaved a sigh, "very bad at this." 

Their next course arrived after five minutes of eating in solid silence. Jaehwan decided to be brave. This may be the most awkward first date in the history of the universe, so why not just put everything out there on the table? It literally could not get any worse. “I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“Why are you on that app? I mean the reasons for people like me are kind of obvious, but what’s in it for you?”

A lump immediately lodged itself directly in Hakyeon's throat. Ah, the question he avoided answering from literally anyone and everyone who asked. It didn't come up much, mostly because he kept the details of his life personal, like they should be, but when it did he always either avoided it or half lied. He took a sip of wine for courage, or in an attempt to get that lump that was in his throat out, both worked. Jaehwan was giving him hesitant but curious look. 

"I had to answer that this morning. Everyone assumes the, ahem, daddy of the situation doesn't get anything out of it."

"And you think that's a bad assumption..?"

"There's a benefit to the relationship for both parties." Hakyeon was rubbing his thumb along the edge of the glass. "I like people. I like being around people. You can learn business, but you can't learn people. Teaching someone to strike a pitch is easy, but something like… this, you can't have someone learn that."

Just like that, Jaehwan’s awkwardness melted away again. He felt bad for so cavalierly asking what was clearly a personal question, and his date’s answer was a little confusing, but it made a weird sort of sense. 

“So you think you need to pay people to sit with you and practise human interaction?” he asked, just trying to clarify and hopefully not make Hakyeon more uncomfortable. The vulnerability he saw written on the other mans face tugged at something, his heart maybe, and he instinctively reached across the table and took Hakyeon’s hand. 

“You’re good company so far,” he added, completely forgetting about why he was actually sitting at that table in his best clothes and eating what was most likely overpriced food. 

“You’re good company whether you’re paying me or not.”

Hakyeon stared at their hands on the table, blinked at them for a solid minute, or an eternity, he couldn't really tell currently. The blinking also helped the sudden wateriness to his eyes. Jaehwan had managed to make him completely star struck. His body didn't allow him to keep the question internalized. 

"I am..?" It was soft, incredibly hesitant. He sounded worried Jaehwan would pull the rug of trust right out from under his feet. He spared a glance at the younger, unwittingly holding his breath for the answer. 

“Of course, you are,” Jaehwan replied, without a second's hesitation. He didn’t feel pity, which would be the acceptable emotion in a situation like this, rather, he empathised. “You’re one of the most remarkable individual’s I’ve ever met! I mean, self made millionare under thirty aside, not that that’s not interesting, but who the fuck makes their own candles?!” Jaehwan waved their approaching waitress off, not wanting to be interrupted before his little speech was done. Hakyeon looked at him blankly, probably from the cursing, but the younger soldiered on. 

“Like, I've never met a single person who makes candles. Especially not someone who has the means to _ literally buy a candle factory! _ And you dance! You’re a creative soul locked inside a business man’s body and it’s fucking facinating, Hakyeon! Like- I don't understand how to talk to people, or be around them and act like I’m not an alien in a person costume, I completely understand that insecurity. I have one friend who I’ve known since I was ten, and like two people I talk to at school. Meeting you is a fucking experience! I’d be lucky to be speaking to someone as extraordinary as you even without all of this.” Jaehwan gestured around at their lavish surroundings with his free hand, hoping his words sunk in.

Hakyeon stared. There was not a single thing that he had ever been more enraptured in than he was with Jaehwan and his speech. He was making a frantic case for the very concept of Hakyeon's greatness. No one had asked him to basically shout to the whole restaurant that his date was a millionaire loser who made candles and liked dancing and was bad with people but he did it anyway. And even though every single word of that sounded like Hakyeon should be fuming, he was nowhere close. In fact, once Jaehwan had come down from his fit of passion, Hakyeon smiled. He could not help himself from just grinning at the fiery man sitting in front of him. 

"Would you like to leave?"

"Huh?" 

"You basically just shouted all my secrets to a posh restaurant and honestly I just really want to hug you and take you home so you can meet Leo and-"

"Yes."

"Wait, really?"

“Fuck yeah! I wanna go pet your fucking cat, lets get the fuck out of here!” Jaehwan exclaimed, smiling so wide it felt like his face was about to split in half. 

“Swearing is another one of my hobbies, by the way, just so we’re clear on that.” The younger man held his dates hand tighter, jumping to his feet and basically dragging him towards the door.

“Wait, hold on. We still have to pay.”

“Right!” Jaehwan looked back at their abandoned meal... it seemed a waste. He used his free hand to pick up his half full wine glass and promptly drained it, nabbing a piece of salmon with his fingers and popping it into his mouth. 

“It cost money! I’m not just going to leave it there,” he said, chewing happily at his dates flabbergasted expression. 

Barely seconds after Hakyeon had finally paid the check, Jaehwan chose to not look as he went through his wallet, Jaehwan was yanking him out the door. The elder didn't seem to mind, or at least didn't complain about having Jaehwan pulling his arm out of socket with excitement. 

"Which one?" 

"Black Mercedes," Hakyeon barely got out before being pulled along again. Poor Sanghyuk, an unexpected whirlwind coming his way. The driver jumped as both came into the car with no announcement and certainly in no fashion Hakyeon would usually come in. Sanghyuk yoinked out his headphones and whipped around to them. 

"What the fuck?!" 

"Sanghyuk, this Jaehwan. Jaehwan, Sanghyuk. He's my driver, and my only friend other than Wonshik." Jaehwan eagerly waved, Sanghyuk hesitantly returning the gesture 

"How much caffeine or alcohol did you give this poor guy?" Sanghyuk verbally jabbed at Hakyeon. 

“I’m naturally energetic and easily excitable.” Jaehwan turned his attention away from the giant man-boy in the driver's seat so he could look at his date. Hakyeon was definitely less stiff than before, like his body had sighed with relief. His smile was easy, a welcome change after the business casual eye stabbing Jaehwan had been on the receiving end of. 

“You have a beautiful smile.”

“Thanks. So do you.”

The driver, Sanghyuk, chose not to comment on the exchange, other than a quiet gagging noise as they pulled away from the curb. The trip was a bit longer than Jaehwan expected, he’d guessed Hakyeon would have picked a place close to home. When the car rolled to a stop in front of a  _ skyscraper, _ the younger man’s mouth fell open of its own accord. He knew his date was rich, obviously, but knowing something and seeing it were two very different things.

"Do you like it?" Hakyeon asked, a bit of a tease to his voice as he closed Jaehwan's mouth for him. The younger was quick to nod. 

"Please don't tell me you own the whole place." Hakyeon laughed, shaking his head. 

"I don't own the whole place, just the top." 

"Excuse me?!" 

"Your free the rest of the night Sanghyuk. Do your work, or actually respond to Wonshik." 

"Focus on your own date, old man!" Sanghyuk called out the door as both older men stepped out. Jaehwan waved the driver off as he left the two. Hakyeon held their hands up, as though he were escorting a lady of high stature. 

"May we proceed?" Confident smiley Hakyeon was cute, but Jaehwan was hyper. He eagerly dragged Hakyeon in despite having no idea where they were going (the top, listen idiot.) The elevator ride was long and Jaehwan bounced excitedly the whole ride. 

“That was, hands down, the prettiest elevator I've ever had the pleasure to be transported in,” Jaehwan said, swinging his and Hakyeon’s hands back and forth much further than necessary, and subsequently missing the fact that the sliding doors had opened directly into Hakyeon’s penthouse. When he did finally notice, the younger nearly tripped over his own feet. His date’s home was spacious, open concept. White walls and contemporary furniture scattered artfully around. The most eye catching design feature though, were the windows. Floor to ceiling panes of glass so clean it looked like one side of the penthouse was open to the air, the nightscape of the city stretching out around them as far as Jaehwan’s eyes could see. 

“Holy shit,” he gasped, not caring that his mouth had opened again. 

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that. You know," Hakyeon stepped away, obviously looking around the house for something. Jaehwan blindly followed, looking all around him at the house. "Living high up is mostly paying for the view. It's especially in place where you don't just see concrete buildings." Jaehwan walked to the window, going to put his hand on the glass before deciding against it. 

"Its shiny though, that has to count for something." He heard Hakyeon laughed, distant. He turned back to the elder to not see him anywhere. All this space meant sound carried. 

"What are you looking for?"

"If you don't recall, we came here to meet Leo." Jaehwan lit up. He quickly moved to where he heard Hakyeon's voice coming. He was down low, looking underneath the bed. A big bed. It was probably so soft too. "Yeah, I can't find him anywhere-" Hakyeon was cut off by Jaehwan very audibly flopping down onto the bed. He smiled seeing the younger nuzzle into the comforter. 

"This is the nicest bed I've ever been on." Both perked up at a small bell chime and positively  _ grumpy _ meow. 

"There he is! Come to daddy, princey." Jaehwan turned around on the bed, sitting up so he could see the cat in the doorway slowly trot over. He sat down before his owner, staring straight at him with those ever daunting eyes. The owner wasn't phased. He lifted Leo up happily. "Daddy has someone for you to meet." The cat and Jaehwan made eye contact and Jaehwan had chills. 

“Seriously, this  _ bed. _ I can die happily now, knowing what it feels like to sit on a cloud,” Jaehwan said, immediately tensing when Hakyeon sprung his surprise attack and scooped the cat up into his arms. The cat was, apparently, completely unbothered by his owners antics, simply glaring up at the grinning Hakyeon and then glaring at Jaehwan in turn, as if to say, ‘this is your fault human, you are the reason he has captured me and I am extremely displeased.’

“Here, now you’ll know what it feels like to pet a cloud as well,” Hakyeon murmured, sitting on the edge of the mattress next to Jaehwan and letting the younger hesitantly stroke the black cat’s long fur. 

“Soft,” Jaehwan breathed, smiling when Leo grudgingly began to purr. 

"I love his fur, it's my favorite." He softly set the cat down on the bed. Leo surprisingly didn't run, he just softly licked his paws, ignoring both of them. He didn't snap at Jaehwan's hesitant pets. Hakyeon stood from the bed. 

"He's letting me touch him! You made it sound like he'd bite me." Hakyeon shook his head with a smile, he opened the bedside table to pull out a lighter. Jaehwan only then noticed the candle on the bedside table, as Hakyeon was lighting it. The room was lit up in a soft glow. 

"Just in case you needed physical evidence," Hakyeon joked, turning back to Jaehwan. He nodded, hands petting Leo on autopilot. 

"Are they're all like that one?" Hakyeon shook his head. Jaehwan watched intently as Hakyeon pulled off his blazer, heading for the closet. 

"No, I used to make tapers. They're easiest."

"And what's a taper?" Jaehwan leaned forward, trying to look into the closet. Leo flopped down onto his side. 

"The long thin ones you see on candelabras."

Jaehwan’s eyes fluttered shut, the tantalizing aroma of eucalyptus and mint wafting over and immersing his senses. His body began to relax of his own accord, the word ‘tranquil’ clear and present in his mind.

“I like the smell, it’s very Zen,” he said softly, inhaling deep lung fulls of the perfume and slowly sliding off his borrowed leather jacket. He kept his movement steady so he wouldn’t scare Leo away, carefully folding the garment and setting it on the bed beside him. 

“Yes, it would do. Spa’s often use eucalyptus oils when doing massages, it’s an old aromatherapy trick,” his date replied, reentering the room sans fancy blazer. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, black fabric unbuttoned at the top. Jaehwan’s heart beat faster. This was the part of the night he’d been most nervous about. He knew what was expected of him and knew that, despite their little heart to heart, Hakyeon would probably expect it of him anyway. That didn’t make having to take his clothes off in front of someone who was practically a stranger any easier. Jaehwan felt his cheeks heat up again, and he looked away, focusing on the cat instead.

"It's good to relax, the bed with the smell and Leo. Today has been a rollercoaster so I think we both deserve it." He squatted down beside the bed, petting Leo's head. The cat had its eyes closed now, fully immersed in the affection he was getting. 

"Was it that bad?" Jaehwan tried to joke, but his guilt was pretty audible in his voice. Hakyeon shook his head, looking up at him with tender eyes. 

"No. No, I think this has been one of the best nights I've had out." 

"It is?" Jaehwan asked, breathless. Hakyeon stood, offering a hand to pull Jaehwan off the bed. 

"Absolutely." 

Jaehwan inhaled through his nose and out through his mouth. He had genuinely enjoyed himself so far as well, so A+ for effort, but his banished nerves had rapidly begun to trickle back. 

“That’s good to hear,” he breathed, flashing his practiced sultry smile at the elder, holding eye contact as he slowly dropped to his knees. Jaehwan waited, every inch of his muscle tense as he blinked up at his date. Hakyeon didn’t say anything, just returning his blinks as if surprised by the younger’s boldness. Jaehwan stayed still, this was what his research told him to do, offer himself up but don’t actually make a move. So, he waited. 

“What are you doing?”

Jaehwan paused, trying to swallow down his fear at having done the wrong thing.  _ Again. _

“What I’m supposed to do, I wanna be a good boy for daddy.”

Hakyeon stared at him for a beat longer before he, in a move Jaehwan hadn’t been expecting, dropped to his own knees so they were at eye level once more. His nimble fingers lifted to cup the younger’s cheek, a soft smile spreading across his face.

“Would you like to dance instead? The other stuff can wait.”

Hakyeon could visibly see the cogs turning in Jaehwan’s head. He easily brought them both back up to their feet, holding the younger’s hands as he waited for a response. Jaehwan stammered. 

“I-but... _ what? _ ” 

“Would you like to dance? It’s fine if you don’t know that well or are out of practice. I-”

“I know how to dance. I just- you’re really confusing. Not in a bad way, but,” Jaehwan huffed, waving his hands around in a gesture to the elder that hopefully conveyed whatever words he couldn’t think of.

“You expected differently.”

“Yes. You… defy my expectations of what you were going to be like.” 

“I hope that’s a good thing.” He took Jaehwan’s right and placed it on his shoulder. Their other hands were held together. He put his free hand on Jaehwan’s waist, but didn’t try to come too close. He was like a polite kid at a middle school dance. He left ample room for Jaehwan to either come in closer or to pull away.

Hesitantly, very hesitantly, Jaehwan took a half step closer, adjusting his right hand a little so it lay more naturally on his dates shoulder. He looked at Hakyeon through his lashes, meeting the elders sparkling dark eyes as they began to sway. His heart was fluttering like hummingbird wings, but he let himself be led in a slow circle. 

“You’re a cool person, I’m glad you aren’t what I was expecting,” Jaehwan murmured, catching his lip between his teeth to try and not say anything else weird. He closed the distance between them a bit more, resting his head in the juncture of Hakyeon’s shoulder and neck, closing his eyes as they danced to music only they could hear. 

Hakyeon looped his arm around jaehwan’s back now that he was so close. This was the closest they had been all night, excluding sitting next to one another in the car. He liked it. Jaehwan was soft, sweet. It was reminiscent of holding a teddy bear close to your chest. Admittedly, when his head came to rest on Hakyeon's shoulder, the elder's breath hitched. He'd spent a little too long being at only an arm's reach of those around him. It was sweet though, Jaehwan pressing so close, nuzzling into Hakyeon. Hakyeon pressed his own cheek against the younger's head, closing his eyes. 

"Thank you for not getting up and leaving the table at that disaster dinner." He spoke softly, both due to the tenderness of the moment and his proximity to Jaehwan's ear. "It helped, having five shots to do any of it correctly." Jaehwan gave an amused huff, just a short puff from his nose as Hakyeon could feel him smiling. 

"It wasn't five shots." 

"It was definitely more than I expected to get." 

Jaehwan grinned. He was probably an idiot (well, he was definitely an idiot but right then he was being a specific kind of idiot). The younger lifted his head, taking in the elders smile in return. He did it, not because he thought it was expected, not because he wanted to do the right thing, not because he hoped this man would give him money. He did it because he wanted, did it because it  _ felt _ right. Jaehwan inhaled, exhaled, and then leaned in, pressing his lips to Hakyeon’s in a sweet, slow kiss. 

Hakyeon wasn't immediate to respond, obviously caught off guard. It only took a moment though before his hand on Jaehwan's waist came to his cheek instead. Butterflies filled him up in the best kind of way. He had the biggest, stupidest grin when Jaehwan pulled away and rested his forehead against the elder's, eyes closed. Hakyeon was still thumbing over his cheekbone softly. 

"Thank you, for everything."

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MonsterBoyf writing for Hakyeon  
> Clytemnestrasrevenge writing for Jaehwan
> 
> *A small note: Clytemnestrasrevenge humbly apologizes for her inability to not be angsty

Jaehwan timidly made his way down the hallway. It was way later than he had intended it to be when he woke up, but hopefully Hongbin would understand, and not have had a heart attack out of panic. He could hear noises from the kitchen carry, so he made his way there, peeping around the corner inwards. Hakyeon was standing at the island, drinking from a simple coffee mug. He was dressed like a real functioning person, not business robot. That persona seemed long gone now, at least between them. Jaehwan drank up the image, despite himself. Hakyeon certainly wasn't ripped or anything like that, but he certainly had strong arms and was attractive in a very "I'm not even trying" way. 

"There's breakfast and coffee, if you'd like to stop staring." Hakyeon showed the barest hint of a smirk, he didn't even look to Jaehwan. The younger shrank, flushed.

"You didn't have to." Hakyeon shut his phone and turned. Oh, that was a sight for sore eyes, his pleasant smile in his casual tee and black joggers. 

"Yes I did, you barely even had dinner. And it's not anything pretentious, its eggs and bacon." Jaehwan's stomach betrayed him by letting itself be known. Might as well take the hospitality. He was a  _ sugar baby _ now, he had to get used to the spoiling. 

Hakyeon watched his new friend shyly walk around the granite island and approach the frying pans sizzling on the gas range. Jaehwan's blonde hair was in disarray, strands of bed head sticking up in every direction, but he looked well rested. And  _ so  _ sweet in a borrowed pair of silk pajamas the elder had dug out of his immaculate closet. Hakyeon felt his own smirk stretch imperceptibly wider. 

“Thank you,” Jaehwan mumbled, clearing his throat in an unsuccessful attempt to banish the sleep from his voice. 

“You’re welcome, dear,” Hakyeon replied, soft, catching Jaehwan’s wrist and dropping a single kiss on the apple of his right cheek. He saw the younger blush, his brown eyes twinkle, corner of his mouth tug skyward in a minute smile. 

“Sleep well? The guest bed isn’t as cloudlike as my own, but I hope it still served you well.” 

Jaehwan nodded softly. It was still leagues above his own. That's probably why he slept in late. He followed Hakyeon with his eyes as he went about the kitchen cabinets. He pulled out a plate for Jaehwan, then opened the drawer of silverware. 

"Probably should have gotten those for you before I asked." Jaehwan just waved him off, serving himself. "I hope you like scrambled, it seemed like the safest bet."

"I like it. Thank you." Hakyeon puffed, like a proud bird. Jaehwan sat at one of the stools, close to where Hakyeon had been standing previous. He avoided the heart eyes being sent his way by the elder. 

"You're interesting. You're really well mannered yet you said fuck at least fifteen times last night." 

Jaehwan, who’s mind had been swimming with the prospect of contracts and lawyers (because what millionaire would agree to a deal like this without a contract), snapped back to reality with a sharp crack. 

“I grew up rich, that’s probably why. But hanging out with the wrong crowd has most likely had a bad influence on my vocabulary,” the younger replied, keeping his posture straight and fork free hand primly in his lap. He looked to Hakyeon, just a passing glance for ascent that he had permission to eat, and once he saw the elder nod he began lifting forkfuls of the divine breakfast to his mouth. The thought of his best friend alone and chilly in their shared bed at home was doing its best to sour the meal, but he staved it off.

“It wasn’t criticism, it’s just interesting. You’re a grown man, I can’t tell you you can or can’t be yourself.” it was kind of ironic, coming from someone who enjoyed a title that would deeply enjoy bossing someone around. A daddy, quite literally, was supposed to tell you what to do. Jaehwan shouldn’t be surprised. Hakyeon hadn’t shown a mean bone in his body since they met. Hakyeon moved back to the cabinets, pulling a mug from a different one than before. “Did you want coffee? You said you were naturally energetic so I didn’t know…” He shrugged his shoulders, letting the sentence die out. Jaehwan quickly gulped down his food to respond. 

“I’d love some! My natural energy needs some external fuel,” Jaehwan replied, trying to shove the momentary bitterness from his voice. Hakyeon couldn’t know, he wouldn’t have known, and it was certainly an accurate observation. Jaehwan’s behavior didn’t make sense to himself sometimes. His goofy grin returned, accepting the steaming mug from the elders delicate hands. Maybe breakfast was a good time to ask, Hongbin would want to know exactly what it was that Jaehwan was getting himself into.

“Do you have a contract you want me to sign? I mean if you want me to be your- your baby, isn’t there usually a contract?”

Hakyeon choked a little on his own coffee. The question caught him off guard. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand while clearing his throat.

“You’re already thinking about that?” Jaehwan nodded seriously, before going a little timid.

“Was that not the plan? I thought it went pretty well…” Hakyeon waved a hand quickly. 

“I’m not saying that. I just didn’t expect you to ask so soon, or really at all. You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” Jaehwan averted his eyes. 

“Once, but I just picked that up from... other people.” His sentence died out as he watched Hakyeon leave the kitchen. His heart fell to the floor in dread of having said the wrong thing. Hakyeon returned calm as before however, paper in tow. He handed it over, that air of professionalism back. 

“It’s not that much. And so you know, you don’t have to agree to any of it immediately.” 

Jaehwan set down his mug and picked up the paper. One sheet, heavily weighted, almost cardstock. Black ink curling across a cream-colored page.  _ Non-disclosure… all funds provided to be labeled as gifts on any tax record… relationship is to be mutually beneficial to both parties… _ blah blah blah.  _ Expected monthly income _ ? Jaehwan had no idea what he would write for that one, so he moved on.  _ Agree to respect the time of your employer?  _ Fine.  _ Accompany your employer to all professional functions unless otherwise discussed?  _ Yeah, okay. The rest of the contract was in the same vein, nothing weird or suspicious, and having this kind of document would work in Jaehwan’s favor as well. Just…

“It looks okay, but I have one stipulation.” 

Hakyeon blinked, head tilting a little to the side before he nodded. 

“My roommate, he’s my oldest friend and he needs to be excluded from the non-disclosure agreement. I can’t do it if I won’t be allowed to tell him.”

Hakyeon hummed. His eyes had taken on that sharp trait again. Anyone caught under that look usually shifted, the duality of Hakyeon was an intimidating thing. He didn't actually distrust Jaehwan. In the barely twelve hours they had known one another, Jaehwan hadn't shown a bit of insincerity. He didn't trust other people was the issue. It was partly his fault everyone was always an arm's length away. 

“Can you convince me that the information of our relationship will not be spread by him? You can assure me by having you both sign.” It was clear Hakyeon was being overly cautious. He didn’t Jaehwan’s closest friend to become and occupational hazard. 

“I think he’ll sign. He has less friends that I do, which is to say, none other than me, and he’s kind of- sick. He doesn’t go out much. If you think I'm socially awkward, you haven't seen anything until you’ve seen Lee Hongbin.” Jaehwan spoke the truth. He couldn’t think of a reason why Hongbin wouldn’t sign, other than sheer pigheadedness and that could be easily dealt with. He felt about ten pounds lighter with the weight of legal nonsense off his shoulders. “You can meet him, if you want,” he said with a smile, setting the contract down and eating a bite of bacon. “Although it would probably be better if I speak to him alone before you do.”

Hakyeon lost most of the edge, shoulders relaxing. He gave a soft nod to the younger.

“How about I send you home, you speak with this Mr. Lee, and you both come back? I’d like this to move as smoothly as possible. Is that a deal, dear?” The professionalism was lost with the pet name. Now, it sounded almost more playful, like an affectionate game between the two. He was leaning on his elbows on the counter, gaze unwavering from Jaehwan. 

“Uh- yeah. I’ll see if I can convince him to venture outside for a change. I think, actually, he would get along very well with Leo. He’s quite catlike.” Jaehwan grinned. Plate clean and mug nearing empty, he carried his dishes over to the deep sink, sun reflecting off the stainless steel almost blinding. 

“You can just leave those, the housekeeper washes the dishes normally.” Jaehwan took a breath, reminding himself that he needed to get reacclimated to this kind of world, and set them carefully inside the basin. 

“Okay. What are  _ you _ going to do today, mister important business man?” he asked, walking shyly over to the elder and wrapping his arms around Hakyeon’s waist. 

Hakyeon smiled, nosing against Jaehwan’s temple. The hug was unexpected but definitely appreciated. 

“Well, I know I’ll see Wonshik today, if not, at least talk to him. He’d probably be buzzing to ask if he was awake. I’ll probably do some work from home while I wait. Capitalism waits for no man, even if said man called two days off in case of emergency.” Jaehwan squinted at him. 

“What kind of emergency?” Hakyeon’s smile grew, he pet Jaehwan’s beautiful golden hair. 

“What if I couldn't stand to let you go? Or Leo finally decided he had enough of me and plotted my assasination?” he spoke through giggles. Jaehwan was taking a liking to dork-Yeon. 

A weirdly high-pitched giggle clawed its way out of the younger’s mouth. He felt giddy, a little weak in the knees, even. The fact that this man, this gorgeous, wealthy, influential, and  _ sweet _ man actually liked having him around, it came as a surprise. Jaehwan planted a kiss on Hakyeon’s cheeks, giggling against his skin as he elders arm wound possessively around his shoulders. 

“Am I going home in pajamas? Or- where did you run off too with my clothes last night?”

“Actually, I have something else you can wear if you’d like. I mean, your clothing sizes were listed on your profile.” Right. That had been an irritating section to fill out. Jaehwan nodded excitedly, wondering what kind of clothing his  _ possible _ sugar daddy could have picked for him.

Hakyeon lead him out of the kitchen by intertwined fingers. They went down the hall again, going into Hakyeon’s bedroom, and then his closet. It wasn't a giant walk in, but it still made a kind of statement about Hakyeon. Leo was asleep on a padded bench, tail wagging as it hung off the side. Hakyeon opened a drawer, pulling out a pile of clothes. Jaehwan sat on the bench beside the sleeping cat. 

“Don’t get offended if it’s not quite your taste. These were bought before our date.” Jaehwan set the clothes on his lap, unfolding them. He was already charmed by the cute baby blue of what he was holding. A shirt, long sleeved. From the elbows down, it would fit the form of his arms, the rest however was very loose, flowy. It somehow managed to combine cute, mature, and simple all into one garment. Underneath were simple jeans that more than likely had a steep price ticket to them. Slim cut. At least it was more subtle and considerate than skinny. Hakyeon had watched him inspect the outfit he was given. Leo’s bell jingled as he sat up at his owner’s voice. “You think you can stand to be in them until you’re home?” He was teasing Jaehwan’s blank, thoughtful expression. 

“I am never,  _ ever _ going to take these off,” Jaehwan replied with complete seriousness, rubbing the soft cotton sleeve between his fingers. It felt like luxury, and Jaehwan was dazzled. Hakyeon chuckled, nodding in approval before graciously ducking out of the closet and leaving the younger to change. Unlike his owner, Leo stared at him the  _ entire _ time. Jaehwan would have been self conscious if the gifted garments didn’t feel so heavenly, encasing his body in comfort. The younger man folded up his pajamas and left them on the bench before making his way back out into the living room, finding the elder reclining on a low couch of charcoal grey wool. 

“Satisfactory?” Hakyeon asked, crossing his long dancer’s legs at the knee and shooting Jaehwan an assessing glance over his shoulder. Jaehwan’s clothing from the night before was in a bag at his feet, and Jaehwan took a seat beside him to slip on his dress shoes. 

“More than, thank you Hakyeon,” he replied, nudging the elders shoulder with his nose. 

Hakyeon purred, again playing with the younger’s hair. 

“It’s my pleasure. You look lovely, just like always. Do you want me to call Sanghyuk to get you now that you’re presentable?” Jaehwan pulled way, sitting up abruptly. His nerves suddenly spiked. 

“No! I mean- I’m fine heading home but- Sanghyuk doesn’t have to. I can just hire a taxi. It’s fine.” Hakyeon made a tart expression and Jaehwan forced a nervous laugh. 

“If you want to do that, at least let me come down with you, and pay the fair. I was the one to drag you all the way here.” One of Hakyeon’s hands was playing absently with the back of the shirt. Jaehwan hoped Hakyeon was actually aware of when he was wearing his big scary businessman eyes, because they were physically impossible to say no to. 

\---

“So how did it go?” Wonshik asked the moment Hakyeon picked up his call. The elder chuckled, eyes following his mouse on the screen. 

“Good afternoon to you too. Why are you sleeping in this late?” 

“Don't avoid my question." Hakyeon sighed. Wonshik was a brat and a half. 

"He asked me for the contract this morning, so I'd say it worked out rather well." Wonshik audibly shifted on the other line, the oaf was probably still in his bed. 

"He did?! You gotta tell me more than that now! When do I get to meet him? How did you manage to get someone to like you that much in one day?" Hakeyon stood from his desk, walking out of the office. 

"He's coming back with his roommate tonight so they can both sign. After that, I'll set you two up, dont worry. And I have no idea, our date was a disaster, yet here we are. The amount of times we embarrassed ourselves it's a miracle he actually came home with me." He pet Leo's head as the younger freaked out. 

"You brought him home? On the first night? Is this my Cha Hakyeon or some other earth clone?" Hakyeon chuckled. Wonshik was such a nerd. 

"Don't be like that, pervert. We slept in separate rooms." 

"I should have expected as much, old man."

"Do you want me to tell you everything, or should I hang up for that comment?" Hakyeon smirked as it worked perfectly, Wonshik quickly changing his tune. "That's what I thought. And like I said, the date was a disaster. In the beginning, we were both so awkward. He would keep blushing everytime he slipped up, it was really cute. He was so handsome and sweet though I kept blurting things out. I called him cute on accident. I don't think I've ever cringed that hard in my life."

"You are aware you're  _ supposed _ to compliment your date, right?" Hakyeon rolled his eyes. Leo followed Hakyeon to the kitchen, expecting his dish to be filled even though it already was. 

"I'm not some young, charming, rich bachelor, Wonshik. One of you is enough."

"You say that like you don't have people literally trading attention for your money. You're at least a rich bachelor." Hakyeon had a sour taste in his mouth. Wonshik was often blunt, which helped, except when he wasn't really aware of the effect of his words. The mutually beneficial aspect would probably always be lost on the younger.

"I really like this one, Wonshik," Hakyeon spoke softly, looking out the window at the city below. The streets were bustling. Wonshik replicated the soft tone. 

"It's going to work out, Yeon. I can tell this one is different and I haven't even met him. You deserve love." Hakyeon cracked a sad smile. Wonshik sometimes lucked out, finding just the right thing to say. He knew Hakyeon, knew his social ineptitude. He also knew Hakyeon was a romantic. His goal was to get love and give love, even if it were self destructive at times. God just hadn't graced him with the ability to wholly achieve that goal. 

"Thank you, Wonshik."

"I'm just saying what's true. You deserve what will make you happy, and I know that's someone to return the feeling."

"You know, sometimes you do actually have sage words," Hakyeon softly teased. Wonshik scoffed. 

"Yeah, right. Stop trying to butter me up." Hakyeon cracked a smile. 

"Aw, but Wonshikkie-baby," Hakyeon whined, laughing at Wonshik's groan. 

"Save it for your new boyfriend."

"Then stop teasing me and bicker with your man crush instead." Wonshik whined at the elder. 

"Will you stop trying to set us up?" 

"Who said anything about setting you up? I just know a certain driver is smitten." 

"Wasn't this supposed to be about  _ your _ date?" Hakyeon laughed. 

"Sir? I brought you your lunch," Sanghyuk called as he stepped out of the elevator. Hakyeon announced his location on the office. The driver shuffled in, finding the elder looking closely at his monitor. 

"What happened with the puppy?"

"Puppy?" Hakyeon asked, only giving a brief glance. 

"Your date. He reminded me of a dog so I took liberties." Hakyeon smiled. He pushed away from his computer, bringing Hyuk in. 

"Did you get something for yourself?" 

"Yeah, I ate it on the way here though." Hakyeon pouted his lips. 

"You can eat in my house Sanghyuk, I'm not going to rip your head off." Sanghyuk shrugged, dropping his backpack to the couch, and then himself. Hakyeon often sent Sanghyuk out for lunch and then ate in his company. Nowadays, Sanghyuk would just flop down onto the couch and pull out his new little game, which he was currently doing. Hakyeon easily recognized it. 

"How did the night go? You didn't ask me to drive him home." 

"He wanted to take a taxi, and after we got here, everything was wonderful. He's such a sweetheart. He's supposed to be coming back later." 

"Oo, it's getting serious then." 

"Stop teasing, you brat." Sanghyuk laughed, still not looking up from his game. Hakyeon eagerly dug into the salad before him. "I'm supposed to be meeting his roommate." 

"Meeting the family? Already?"

"Sanghyuk, I swear-"

"I'm teasing old man. I'm happy for you. I hope whoever this roommate is, they like you."

"I hope so too. Jaehwan said he's not good with people, and he's sick." Sanghyuk perked up this time. He looked over at Hakyeon curiously. 

"Sick? With what?" 

"No idea. The two of us tolerating each other is highly important for this to work though." Sanghyuk nodded softly. 

"What his friend thinks matters." Hakyeon nodded solemnly. That wasn't the whole reason, but Sanghyuk didn't know the intricacies of Hakyeon's relationships. It seemed inappropriate to mention, especially with your younger, and your employee at that. 

"Does that I mean I should go before they get here?" 

"It's fine. It might even help, having some peaceful third party to balance everything out. He said he'll text me when they're ready." 

"Cool, so I've got some time." Sanghyuk went back to his game, relaxing into the couch. 

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework young man?"

"Don't turn into my replacement mother, old man." 

\---

Jaehwan sighed a deep, weary sigh as he slid the key into the lock on his front door. 

He found the chain unlatched, which must mean Hongbin was awake. This was going to be interesting. His best friend had a temperament that could charitably be called  _ uncooperative. _

“Where the fuck have you been?”

The familiar baritone voice was a freshly sharpened knife, slicing through the air as soon as the elder stepped over the threshold. Jaehwan looked around, finding his best friend seated on their couch with a mountain of blankets around his broad shoulders, hood up, round wire-framed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. 

“Good morning to you too, Bin-ah,” Jaehwan replied, hanging the leather jacket on the stand and going to drop his clothes on the floor of their room. He would need to look around for a cheap dry cleaner. Or maybe he wouldn’t, if Hakyeon would give him like… ten dollars. He could get his clothes cleaned at a morally upstanding retailer for a change. 

The elder took a breath before reentering the living room. 

Hongbin had abandoned his blanket mountain and was standing in the little kitchenette with his arms crossed. “Does this walking corpse have a name?”

“What are you talking about?”

“The guy who kidnapped you all night, what’s his name?” Hongbin was in a belligerent mood. Excellent.

“Oh, Bin-ah, don’t,” Jaehwan snapped, walking right past the younger and purposefully avoiding meeting his eyes. “I told you not to wait up,” he added, grabbing a glass from the shelf of its mismatched siblings. It had a tiny crack, but it had never leaked before, so he held it under the tap. 

“You know I waited anyway,” was the accusing response.

“I didn’t sleep with him, if that’s what you’re so worried about,” Jaehwan said, throwing the other an impatient look over his shoulder. Hongbin was glowering at him, hurt plain in his dark eyes.

“And you didn’t even think to text me? Or apparently look at your phone and respond to one of the sixteen messages I sent you?” 

Jaehwan’s lashes fluttered as he shut off the tap, taking a sip of water in an attempt to stall. In fact, he  _ hadn’t  _ checked his phone, doing so hadn’t even crossed his mind. He felt guilty about it now, being so completely enthralled with someone that he forgot his responsibilities. His responsibility to look after his best friend. 

“You could have fucking  _ died,  _ Jae. The guy could have lured you somewhere and killed you and nobody would have been any the wiser. I don’t know his name, where he works, how could I have been able to find you if you got hurt? I didn’t even know the name of the restaurant you were meeting him in.” 

“I’m sorry, I should have texted,” Jaehwan murmured. Accepting the blame that he knew he deserved. 

“Yeah. You should have.”

A pause. 

“You look nice, though. He has good taste.”

“Thanks,” the elder replied, turning to face his friend and leaned back against the counter. “You can tell him so when we meet him later.”

Hongbin’s big eyes narrowed. “Why would I meet him?”

“Because, Bin-ah, I have to sign a non-disclosure agreement, and since I said I wanted you to be an exception, you have to sign one too.”

“You’re doing  _ what?!”  _ Jaehwan winced. “You’re  _ already  _ signing a contract?! You’ve known him for not even twenty-four hours! Why would you do something so reckless?!”

“He’s sweet. He’s sweet and thoughtful and sensitive and- and he’s a dancer. He’s great, Hongbin. I like him.”

“Who cares?! You don’t know anything about him! People don’t just jump into things like this and sign contracts without  _ at least  _ getting it looked over by a lawyer! And what exactly is he making you do?! Do you have to live with him?! Do you have to fuck him on command whenever he’s in the mood to get his dick wet-“

Hongbin’s shouting devolved into a coughing fit, shoulders shaking, chest rattling. Jaehwan ignored his friends’ harsh words and pushed his glass of water into the younger’s hands, rubbing circles against his back and peering anxiously into his eyes. His best friend was undeniably beautiful, and it always made Jaehwan feel aggressively average in comparison. But, in moments like this, he could never bring himself to see anything more than the shy little boy he met on the playground at age ten. 

“Drink, please,” he murmured, holding the glass up to Hongbin’s lips once the coughing stopped. 

“It’s nothing like that, Bin-ah. Just going out on dates and accompanying him to stuffy parties. And he’s really nice, you’ll like him.”

Hongbin shut his eyes, clearing his throat before taking another sip of water. “I don’t believe you… but I’ll meet him,” he said, resting his forehead against the elders and allowing Jaehwan to fuss over him. 

“Thank you,” Jaehwan replied, petting his friend’s soft brown hair. “He has a cat, a black one named Leo. I think you two will get along well.”

“I’m borrowing your white button-down if I have to go hang out with a rich person,” Hongbin said, feigning disinterest in the elder’s last sentence. Jaehwan wasn’t fooled, he’s caught the quirk of his best friend’s mouth at the word cat. 

“That’s fine. Have you had breakfast?”

Hongbin shook his head. “Well then, let chef Jaehwan-ah whip something up for you, yeah?” Jaehwan grinned fondly, pressing a kiss to Hongbin’s forehead and nudging him back in the direction of the couch. 

He prayed that his friend would behave properly later, Jaehwan really wanted this meeting to go well. 

\---

Sanghyuk sat on the couch as Hakyeon moved around him like a busy bee. Despite the fact he had a housekeeper, he was fretting over his place. He even disrupted his princess of a cat, taking him out of the bedroom and closing the doors so he'd be forced to interact. Animals were a kind of conversational lubricant. Everyone loved animals. It was an easy bonding point. 

"Sir, don't you think you're going a little crazy?" Sanghyuk spoke as he watched Hakyeon. It was fascinating, to see him frantic. Sanghyuk had seen him stressed plenty, but that wasn't like this. 

"What do you mean?" Hakyeon asked as he stood behind Sanghyuk's seat on the living room couch. 

"Sit down old man, before you give yourself a hernia." Hakyeon glared, but actually did as commanded, pouting at the floor. His leg was bouncing anxiously. "You're seriously stressing out over nothing. If the puppy likes you so much, why wouldn't his closest friend?" Hakyeon had filled Sanghyuk in in further detail before he started his anxious episode. The speaker next to the elevator doors rung, before a voice announced that Hakyeon had  _ guests _ . "See? They're gonna come in here, everything is going to be fine, and then you're gonna feel stupid." Hakyeon shot a glare before standing up, moving to the elevator doors. Sanghyuk decided to stand as well, going behind Hakyeon and putting a supportive hand on his shoulder. 

“You should have worn a scarf,” Jaehwan muttered, zipping Hongbin’s leather jacket up as far as it could go. He knew he was acting like an anxious mom, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Hongbin meeting Hakyeon, seeing Hakyeon again, Hongbin being out. It was a lot to be dealing with at the same time. 

“I’m fine, Jae, leave it,” the younger said, glaring around at the mirrored elevator walls, the maroon carpeted floor. 

“This is an unnecessarily fancy elevator.” Jaehwan let out a tittering laugh, checking his own reflection. He looked okay. Okay was good enough. At least he didn’t need to worry about Hongbin’s appearance, the boy was a vision even when he was having one of his bad days.

“Don’t forget to be nice, Bin-ah. This is important to me.” Hongbin narrowed his eyes at the elder like a toddler about to throw a tantrum. He didn’t like  _ anything _ about this situation. Nothing. And he was almost positive he wouldn’t like this  _ Hakyeon _ dude either. The sliding doors opened much too soon for the younger’s liking, and Jaehwan looped an arm through his as he pulled Hongbin into the entry hall of a stupidly nice apartment. 

Hakyeon whole body tensed as the doors began to slide open. Sanghyuk pushed his shoulder back down, whispering for him to  _ calm down _ . Hakyeon tried to listen, taking a deep breathe. He put on a smile, not professional but clearly too anxious for it to be genuine. There was Jaehwan, as darling as Hakyeon had left him, standing beside a tall, broad, and absolutely fuming man.

"Welcome back. I hope it's not a bother if Sanghyuk is here with us. Hongbin, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." The eldest bowed his head slightly, frozen to his spot. This new man also seemed like the type that would try to rip off his hand if he went in for a handshake. Jaehwan lead Hongbin in. It was like trying to drag a petulant bag of bricks. 

Jaehwan’s stomach instantly began to flutter at the sight of Hakyeon. He looked so adorably nervous, and really, who could blame him when Hongbin was acting like he was about to try and burn down the building?

“Thanks for doing this,” he said, releasing his best friend for a moment to drop a kiss to the eldests cheek. “It’s nice to see you again, giant man-boy,” Jaewhan added, flashing Sanghyuk a smile as he took Hongbin’s arm once more. His best friend was... unhappy. That was clear, but Jaehwan pinched the inside of his elbow in an attempt to get him to introduce himself. 

“Hey.” It was a huff, not a word, and Jaehwan rolled his eyes, shifting his messenger bag back on his shoulder.

“Sorry, he’s not having a good day,” he tried, the explanation felt lacking even before it had fully left his mouth.

"He's not the only one that's been pissed off to be here," Sanghyuk quipped. Hakyeon shot him a look but it did seem to lift some microme of tension. He knew it would help having the younger around for this nightmare. 

"Well, you're both here, so obviously we've gotten somewhere." Hakyeon sounded oddly paternal, probably from how hard he was trying to get everything to be more comfortable. "We can all sit, get to be more acquainted before we do anything." He said it, but no one moved. Sanghyuk heaved a sigh before leading Hakyeon over to the couch with a hand. 

"Sir, for the love of God please act normal. I feel like I'm in hell watching this." Hakyeon whimpered in the back of his throat, letting his driver force him into sitting down. 

"Thank you, Hyogi." 

"Are you two coming?" Sanghyuk yelled over at the other two, immediately getting himself smacked in the chest by his boss. 

With some effort, Jaehwan managed to drag his best friend to the couch opposite and sit him down. On balance, it seemed like the right place. He would have loved to just plopped down next to Hakyeon and nuzzle his cute nervous face, but if he did that, Hongbin would get up and leave, which was not an option. 

“What do you do for a living, Hongbin?” Sanghyuk asked, Jaewhan sighing that someone had broken the uncomfortable silence. He smiled appreciatively at the driver as Hongbin started to answer.

“I do video game streams, which makes a bit of money, but I don't have an actual-” He started coughing again, covering his mouth with his elbow and leaning into Jaehwan’s automatic comfort. The elder didn’t even think, reaching into his messenger bag and pulling out a water bottle, holding it up to his friend and stroking his hair. 

“This was what I meant by a bad day, not his mood. Bin-ah is always moody.”

Both men on the opposite couch froze seeing Hongbin cough up a lung and Jaehwan gently nursing him. So that's what Jaehwan meant by sick. How quick and prepared Jaehwan was showed how commonplace this interaction between them was. 

"I doubt I have anything useful, but should you need something you know to simply ask." He was trying to address them both, but reflexively fell into addressing Jaehwan. He knew he'd give whatever they needed. He was pretty sure of that. Jaehwan gave a small smile in return, one similar to that of what Sanghyuk had earned for his comment earlier. Hakyeon tried to shoot a small one back his way. This was… beyond a rocky start.

Hongbin’s coughing fit subsided, and he took a fortifying sip of the water Jaehwan offered him before fixing Hakyeon with his most piercing stare.

“I’m not contagious, I’m have stage three emphazyma, so you don’t have to look so terrified,” he said coldly, never one to beat around the bush. The younger felt Jaehwan tense at his side, but he tried to ignore it. “I do have some questions about this whole  _ arrangement, _ though.”

“I’d be happy to answer anything you’d like.” The eldest didn’t seem happy, but Hongbin ignored that too. 

“Jae said you didn’t do anything, even though he showed up this morning with no warning and a new outfit. Is that true, and if it is, why not?” 

_ “Bin-ah,”  _ Jaehwan hissed, pinching the younger again, but Hongbin simply glared at the man across from him, waiting for what would surely be an  _ amusing _ answer.

The transition was so seamless, it was hard to notice if you hadn't been paying attention. Robot Hakyeon was back again, and was staring dead straight at Hongbin. Sanghyuk looked between the two, and quickly pardoned himself to the kitchen, offering an apologetic look to Jaehwan. He wasn't fluent in professional Hakyeon, but he had seen the elder angry, and those were two similar monsters. Hakyeon crossed his legs, posture impeccably straight. 

"It is true, I didn't do anything with Jaehwan that wasn't innocent. He came back to you late because I let him sleep in. The clothes were a gift, he didn't have to wear them." He took a breath, let his first answer sit stagnant in the air. He continued into his second as soon as Hongbin moved to open his mouth. "I didn't do anything to Jaehwan because I didn't want to. At no point did we have that conversation so I didn't do anything. If I wanted to-" he cut himself, clearing his throat. Don't get too agitated. It was a good question. He was being a good friend. Keep a level head Hakyeon. Jaehwan was looking back and forth between the two. 

Hongbin arched an eyebrow, sitting back against the cushion and lacing his fingers together top his knee. It was a good first answer, acceptable if nothing else, but he wasn’t close to done. This man was very clearly used to getting his way, and he probably didn’t realize the kind of childhood’s Hongbin and Jaehwan had. Hongbin was having genuine fun for the first time in months. 

“Your word choice is interesting. I asked why you two didn’t do anything.  _ Innocent. _ Doing something  _ to _ him. I take that to mean your endgame here is something more than innocent? What exactly would that be? Signing someone into a twisted sort of sex slavery for your own enjoyment seems kind of sick, don’t you think?”

“Lee Hongbin, stop it right fucking now,” Jaehwan hissed, shooting Hakyeon an appoligetic look, but neither of them were paying any attention to him at this point.

Hakyeon adopted the Business Smile again, but had a different tone to it, like an ice cold smirk. Jaehwan dared to wonder how Hongbin didn't melt under those eyes like he had so, so easily. 

"No where in my contract does it mention sex. At no point have I planned on trapping Jaehwan into that arrangement. I have also provided you with no suggestion that I would do as much." Jaehwan felt like he was watching some kind of chess game. An endless back and forth of wits and polite aggression. The smile fell again, and Hakyeon was back to his neutral expression with piercing eyes. Sanghyuk was peeping at them around the corner of the kitchen doorway. He really seemed like a little boy now. Intimidated, but too interested to not look. 

Hongbin smirked, going so far as to laugh a little. 

“The fact that we’re sitting here speaks  _ volumes. _ Paying someone to love you is a bit pathetic, isn’t it?”

“Excuse us for a second,” Jaehwan snapped, shooting to his feet and grabbing his best friend arm, dragging him back to the elevator door for some semblance of privacy. 

“Why are you being such a dick?”

“I don’t like him.”

“I didn’t ask you to fucking  _ like _ him, Bin-ah, I asked you to be polite and sign the fucking paper because he makes me happy! Can you shut up and stop interrogating him long enough to do that?!” 

Hongbin grimaced, Jaehwan taking his silence as assent and pulling him back to the couch. 

“I’m so sorry, his parents are lawyers and he has a penchant for being an asshole, ignore him. And come back, Sanghyuk, please? I need someone else who isn’t a genius around, it’s making me feel inadequate.”

Sanghyuk did return, coming back to the couch like a scolded dog always came back to its owner's feet. 

"I get to see Hakyeon try to burn a hole through someone's head, and get called dumb in one night? What a wild ride." He cracked a half smile, but no one really entertained his joke. He sighed, sinking into the couch. He pulled Hakyeon's hands apart, one crushing the other to maintain a calm composer. Hakyeon let out a breath. 

"Thank you, Hyogi. And it's fine. I was out of line as well. Aggression breeds aggression." The group watched as he stood. He moved to the kitchen and Sanghyuk tried his best to repair damages in his absence. 

"That wasn't the worst I've seen so, good job I guess. You don't want to see him when he actually blows up." Sanghyuk shivered, verbally, comically. "I've never seen someone actually hit him with his own treatment though. You must have like, nerves of steel." Now the younger was looking at Hongbin in fascination. Hakyeon returned, contract in hand. At his feet, Leo trotted a few steps behind. His bell was like magic on the tense atmosphere. Thank God for kids and cats. Hakyeon stood in front of them both, holding it out. 

"Since we started with some clear misconceptions." He pet Jaehwan's head briefly, a small smile dancing his features just as short. He returned to his seat. Leo hopped up onto the table to stare at all the intruders in his home. 

Jaehwan glanced at the paper in his friend’s hand, then Hongbin’s face, then Hakyeon. He didn’t need to read it again, but just  _ seeing _ the thing in Hongbin’s hand was spiking his anxiety to no end. Hongbin coughed lightly, the bottle already back in the elder's hand before he waved him off. To the youngers  _ untrained _ eye, it seemed like a sound legal document. No conspicuous errors or obvious loopholes to be found. 

“Why didn’t you specify a monthly income? That seems like an odd thing to leave up to- a person in Jae’s position.”

“Money is no object, I’m happy to provide whatever he needs.” Fair enough, Hongbin supposed.

“And termination? If something goes wrong or you two have a disagreement or something, both parties are able to end the agreement?”

“Immediately and without prior notice, yes.” Also, fair. Hongbin hated it, hated to do it, but he honestly couldn’t keep fighting when his best friend was looking at him with those stupid puppy eyes. The younger sighed. 

“Do you have a pen?”

Hakyeon smiled. It was minute, but the tinge of satisfaction was there. Hakyeon pulled one from a drawer in the table, handing it over without a word. Sanghyuk tried to lean over and see what this paper even said but Hakyeon tugged him back over by his arm. 

"I just watched the most aggressive deal in my life and I don't even get to know what its about?"

"When you're older," Hakyeon answered bluntly. Sanghyuk huffed at his boss. He wasn't a baby! This was a, mostly, mature college man being talked down to like he was twelve. The disrespect! Hakyeon didn't bat an eye at his driver though. His hawk eyes were focused on Hongbin's hand moving across the paper. He did spare a glance and more tender smile at Jaehwan though, briefly. How in the glory of everything this managed to work out, who knows. But they deal was struck. Goal accomplished. 

Jaehwan breathe a sigh of intense relief. His smile felt like it would split his face in half. 

“Thank you, Bin-ah,” he whispered, hugging his friends arm. Hongbin rolled his eyes, pushing the paper across the low table in Hakyeon’s direction and was instantly distracted by the cat currently trying to stare into the back of his skull. He tentatively scratched under its chin, grinning when it leaned its head back and started purring in encouragement. 

“I told you they would get along, Yeonnie, I just knew it!” Jaehwan squealed happily. 

Hakyeon lost the tension in his shoulders. Seeing Jaehwan smile and get excited instantly soothed any possible ache he could have. The new pet name didn't help either, it only increased his urge to melt into happy Hakyeon mush. 

"I can see why you would. If Leo was a person, I'm pretty sure he'd be just like Hongbin," Sanghyuk answered for him, watching in wonder as the priss of a cat happily let this absolute stranger touch him. 

"Everyone has someone that makes them happy," Hakyeon mumbled, not even acknowledging the rest of the room. He looked only at Jaehwan as he indirectly referenced what the younger had said to Hongbin. Sanghyuk pouted at the lot of them, or at Hakyeon's words. 

“Sometimes, the unconventional relationships are the most fulfilling,” Jaehwan replied, winking at Hakyeon as he reached out to pet Leo’s soft head. In that moment, Jaehwan felt almost deliriously happy. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon perspective written by MonsterBoyf, Jaehwan perspective written by clytemnestrasrevenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter TT we're both such babies about this. This fic was our child together and it's all grown up.

"Why are we stopping here?" Sanghyuk spoke as he parked the car in the lot of an arts and crafts store. Hakyeon hummed pleasantly as he undid his seat belt. He pulled up his face mask as he explained himself. 

"I want to get Jaehwan something. I'm not sure what, but it's rude to come over empty handed. You can stay out here, I shouldn't be that long." Sanghyuk stared before shrugging. He took his phone from the center console, doing what he always did when he had to wait on his boss. Hakyeon stepped out of the car. 

There was a lot to choose from. Hakyeon expected as much, but it didn't help going in with no plan. He roamed the art section for some time, staring at products and contemplating. It would have helped to see any of Jaehwan's art prior. Think, what would go into manga art? He came to his conclusion (with the help of an employee) and left the store, eager to see Jaehwan's response. He nearly made it to the car before noticing another store. It was a few down from the art supply store, he recognized the name as a big brand. He knocked on the window of the car and Sanghyuk rolled it down. 

"The door is open."

"I'm going to get something from another store. I'll be right back." Hakyeon dropped the bag into the car and jogged off. 

"You're going to be late for your own date!" Sanghyuk called after him, sighing when he was ignored. He rolled the window back up. 

"Are we done, now old man?" Hakyeon shot a look at Sanghyuk's whining. He put everything into one bag and held it close to him. He looked like a little kid excited to show off his new toys. Sanghyuk had noticed a lot of instances of him looking more youthful lately. He wasn't that old, but they way he lived added years to his soul. Sanghyuk kind of liked the change even if it was odd. 

"Yes, we are done, brat. I just wanted to get some things so I could make a good impression."

"Wasn't you trying to not tear Hongbin apart enough of a first impression?" Hakyeon smacked the younger's arm. 

"Hush. I know you're aware of the bringing flowers trope." 

"How are you this old fashioned and not like, fifty?" Hakyeon rolled his eyes. He texted Jaehwan, saying he would be there soon. 

"It's called manners. You've had to have been on a date before." Sanghyuk shrugged. He couldn't really argue that. Hakyeon was just love struck. Sanghyuk knew that experience, despite his teasing towards the elder. 

"Not to burst this domestic bubble or anything, but your new boo lives in.. a pretty shitty side of town." 

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. 

"Well you can think whatever you want, but I'm dropping you off and parking somewhere else. The only thing I have going for me is that I'm big." Hakyeon crossed his arms. How rude. It couldn't possibly be that bad. And what were the odds of someone actually doing something to his Hyogi? They fell into silence as they made their way farther and farther into downtown. Hakyeon was unfortunately starting to see Sanghyuk's point. This was definitely not the place for some rich, pretty city boy. Hakyeon vehemently out of place here. He nervously adjusted his face mask. 

"I told you," Sanghyuk softly noted. 

"Please let me know where you'll be going." Sanghyuk pulled out his phone and asked siri to start a route to some parking garage. He showed the phone to Hakyeon, showing he'd be about five minutes away, not considering traffic. Hakyeon nodded and thanked him. Sanghyuk was like a son- no, younger brother- for the elder. He wanted to always make sure he was healthy and happy. 

"I can see why he's your sugar baby now."

"Sanghyuk!"

"I'm not saying that's bad! I can just tell he has a valid reason." Hakyeon did have to admit, it was different from the others. Jaehwan was in one of the lowest classes he could be, he was helping his sick best friend. He had yet to actually ask for anything. Jaehwan was… a diamond in the rough. He was doing what he could. 

"Have fun sir." 

"I will, Hyogi. I'll text you when I'm done, or if you can go. I'm not sure how this is supposed to turn out." Samghyuk winked with a snort, Hakyeon rolling his eyes in good nature. Dork. He was quick to shuffle inside once Sanghyuk left. 

\---

“Jae, you need to chill.”

Hongbin was back huddled snuggly in his blanket mountain, cross legged on the living room couch. In stark contrast to his relative comfort, the elder was pretty much buzzing around their small apartment like the queen of fucking England was coming to visit. 

“I can’t  _ chill,” _ Jaehwan snapped, loading the dishwasher at breakneck speed. “Yeonnie is going to be here in like, ten minutes and if he sees this place the way it is now, he’s going to think we’re poor!”

“We  _ are  _ poor.”

“Okay, poorer then!”

Jaehwan disappeared into their bedroom, Hongbin just able to make out the distinct sounds of hangers being shuffled around in their closet. The younger sighed, martyred. Why did his best friend’s new  _ sugar daddy  _ have to come here at all?! Surely, a person as rich as Hakyeon would not enjoy even setting foot in a place like this, let alone staying for a visit. 

“You still have your work clothes on,” the younger muttered, watching the elder jog past him back into the little kitchen. “Shit!” 

Hastily untying his apron and hanging it on the coat rack, Jaehwan skittered back into their bedroom. Hongbin felt like he was watching a game of human pin-ball. He emerged a few moments later in the jeans and long-sleeved shirt Hakyeon had bought him, and nearly tackled the younger as he attempted to straighten his hair. 

“Get off!” Hongbin grumbled, doing his best to fend off Jaehwan’s octopus-like grip. He swore that his best friend had like… sixteen arms. Every time he dodged one, another was waiting to catch him. 

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

“Fuck!” Jaehwan breathed, jumping to his feet and hurrying to the front door. “Be nice, for real this time, not like before!” the elder snapped, shooting Hongbin a dangerous look as he slid the chain lock open. 

\---

Hakyeon offered a sweet smile as he was finally met with Jaehwan. He looked a little frazzled, but lost a fair bit of tension at a peck to his forehead from the elder. Hakyeon stumbled as he was tugged in, the door quickly being shut behind him. 

"Well hello to you too. Hi Hongbin." He brushed off the gruff response from the citizen of blanket mountain. 

Jaehwan’s heart was beating so fast he felt like it was going to burst through his chest. Seeing someone as poised and put together as Hakyeon in a place as shitty as his apartment was- it was jarring. Like one of those ‘find the thing that doesn’t belong’ puzzles in the back of a magazine. He wasn’t sure whether mortified was a strong enough word to describe how he was feeling, and the heat in his ears signaled that they were probably bright red. 

“Hi! Do you want something to drink? Or to eat? Or do you want to sit? Or not sit? I am not used to hosting i’m so sorry!”

Hakyeon offered a sympathetic look. He placed a hand on Jaehwan's shoulder and turned him, gently leading him to the couch. 

"I'm fine, dear. Relax." He had him sit beside his roommate. He tried to ignore the stink eye being sent his way.  _ Give him time. _ "I brought something, for both of you." He placed the bag right on top of Jaehwan's lap, sitting on the arm rest and gently playing with the blonde's hair. "I wasn't a hundred percent sure what to get either of you, so I hope you can cut me some slack." Jaehwan didn't hesitate to reach in. Hakyeon felt internally giddy. His love language was  _ definitely _ gifts. 

“We didn’t bring you a gift,” Jaehwan murmured, reaching around inside the enormous bag. 

“We’re poor, we don’t bring anyone gifts,” Hongbin grumbled, earning a sharp smack on the leg. It was true though. Unfortunately. It was ridiculously thoughtful of Hakyeon to bring him anything at all, let alone a gift for his friend. Especially after Hongbin had been such a little shit the last time they were in the same room. His hand closed around a plastic covered box thing, and he pulled it out, his jaw hitting the fucking floor. 

“Markers?!” he squeaked, a giant smile spreading across his face as Hongbin huffed.

Hakyeon chuckled and nodded. He was so… so cute. 

"I thought you might like them. I'd love to see these drawings your so proud of someday so I got you these. The staff spoke highly of them." Jaehwan was like a puppy on the couch, looking over his new goodies. "There's liners too," He spoke with a smile into the younger's blond hair. He was quick to fish those out as well. Hakyeon gently gestured Hongbin to take his turn with a nod of his head. "You two are very lucky people were willing to give me advice." Hongbin gave him a suspicious look but did as he was suggested. Jaehwan was still very much occupied practically  _ buzzing _ over his present. 

“Stop drooling,” Hongbin said, elbowing his best friend in the side as he reached around inside the bag. He felt a hard plastic case and reluctantly pulled it out. 

“What the fuck?!”

“I specifically asked the employee for something violent, shooting things seemed like something you’d enjoy.”

“Red Dead two, holy  _ shit!” _ Hongbin exclaimed, staring at the game in absolute awe. He had wanted this for months but never had enough extra money to get it. But, because he’s a rational, calm human being (unlike Jaehwan) he didn’t start bouncing up and down on his seat and screaming at the top of his lungs. That would really hurt anyway. 

“Thanks,” he said, managing to tear his gaze away from the gift long enough to make eye contact. 

"It's my pleasure." He saw that hard exterior retreat for a moment. Goal accomplished. He knew it wouldn't settle the younger's  _ displeasure _ at Hakyeon being in any proximity to him, but it was certainly a start. He set the bag on the floor and Jaehwan immediately scooted closer to his side. 

"Thank you, Yeonie. Really, you didn't need to do this." Hakyeon waved him off. 

"Please, I like to. Spoiling loved ones is like breathing air in a way," he teased. He was enraptured by smiling Jaehwan and the practical twinkle in his eyes. He was so, so whipped. 

"We could have easily figured that out," Hongbin retorted. It didn't have as much of the venom as before. Hakyeon hummed in good nature. You couldn't take the bark out of Hongbin, that much had become clear by day one. 

“Do you- do you want a tour? It will probably take about thirty seconds, but still,” Jaehwan mumbled, so enchanted with his present that it took everything in his power not to just dive for his sketchbook and kick Hongbin out of his blanket mountain so he could use it instead. But he had a guest, a very handsome and generous guest, so he should be polite. 

“Sure,” Hakyeon replied, and he didn’t protest when the younger jumped off the couch and dragged him towards their bedroom by the hand. 

“We really only have the living and kitchen room, which is where our computers and stuff are, and the couch, and the fridge,” Jaehwan said, waving dramatically around at each item he named. 

“And then here is the bedroom, and the bathroom is just through there, and the closet is here.”

He chanced a glance at the elder, noting the single raised brow in mild confusion.

"What's wrong?" 

"It's nothing wrong per say. I'm just, let's say curious." Jaehwan squinted at his date, absolutely not panicking like he did every time something went astray with the two of them. "I just didn't expect you two to share a bed."  _ Oh. _ Jaehwan looked to the furniture in question, whose side was whose being very, very clear. As Jaehwan internally went frantic, Hongbin called from the living room. 

"It's not like we're fucking. Sharing a bed saves money." 

"Hongbin!" Jaehwan squawked. His poor ears were probably still red. Hakyeon hummed, not clear whether he was embarrassed, upset, some ungodly combination or both, or something else entirely. He moved on quickly though. 

"You have a nice place dear," he complimented, playing with the younger's ear. Jaehwan grimaced. 

“Liar!” Hongbin called from the other room, but there was a surprising lack of malice behind it. 

“Lee  _ fucking _ Hongbin!” Jaehwan called back, on principle. He turned back to face his date, needing to try and get Hakyeon out of here as soon as humanly possible. 

“Do you want to- like, go somewhere else? Or do something? I don’t know what but I feel like having an obnoxious parrot as a third wheel is going to wear me down after a while,” he tried, giving the elder his best and brilliant smile. “I’m not a  _ parrot!” _ Hongbin’s objection went ignored.

“Anything you’d like. Oh! We could go see Wonshik, I told you about him during our disaster date, and look at some clothing for you?” Hakyeon replied, laughing softly when Jaehwan began bouncing on the balls of his socked feet.

“Yay! I mean yes, sure, of course, absolutely!”

"You're so cute," Hakyeon cooed, dropping another peck of a kiss on the younger before pulling his phone from his pocket. "I just need to ask if he's there, and tell Sanghyuk to come back." Both moved back to the living room so they could sit. There, they found blanket-hog Hongbin had moved over to the computer. He glanced up at them, hiding further in his comforter. 

"Were you that excited about your new game, Bin-ah?" Jaehwan teased. He was sent a glare in return. 

"Who says that's what I'm doing?" He grumbled as the couple sat beside each other on the couch. Hakyeon was waiting on Wonshik to finish typing. Jaehwan took his chance to snuggle close, despite any disgust from his roommate. Hakyeon shut his phone and pulled in the younger once he set it down. 

"Sanghyuk will be here soon," he explained, hugging onto the other. Jaehwan practically purred, reciprocating by nuzzling into the elder. The grumbles of Hongbin were ever louder. 

Jaehwan tried to ignore both his irritating friend and the buzzing of his dates phone, snuggling comfortably into the elder’s embrace. He loved cuddling, always had, and Hakyeon was so warm. 

“Sanghyuk is outside,” his date said, managing to free an arm so he could check the message. 

“But  _ Yeonnie... _ I'm comfy,” Jaehwan whispered, hiding his face in the crook of the elders neck and dropping tiny little kisses on his caramel skin. He really was an absolute  _ stunner. _

“We can cuddle in the car, baby,” the elder said, clearly trying to suppress a laugh as they stood up. Jaehwan wound his arms around Hakyeon’s waist, calling a final, “I’ll be back later, Bin-ah! Don’t forget to eat and keep the door locked!” over his shoulder as he slipped on his shoes. They couldn’t get to the car fast enough, in Jaehwan’s humble opinion.

Jaehwan came right back to Hakyeon and stuck like moss on a log the moment they both sat down in the back. Sanghyuk looked at them through the rear view with an obvious distaste.

"That was fast."

"Hongbin was being a brat. We're going to see Wonshik," Hakyeon explained before cupping Jaehwan's face and cooing at him. Hyuk sighed as he got back on the road. 

"Please tell me you guys won't be like this the whole way." 

"But Hyogi, he's so cute," Hakyeon whined, laughing all the way through. Sanghyuk made a vomiting noise but was ignored entirely. Jaehwan really  _ had _ become his boss's puppy. It was twenty minutes of God awful flirting and cutesy lovesick fools before they stopped in what could only be considered the dead opposite of Jaehwan's neighborhood. This was an  _ obnoxiously _ high end brand. Suddenly the name Wonshik seemed familiar. Hakyeon undid both their seatbelts.

"Here we are!" 

It took a moment for Jaehwan to unglue his eyes from the beautiful man helping him out of the car, but once he did, he tried not to gape. 

“Bye, Sanghyukkie! Thanks for the ride!” he called happily, winding himself around Hakyeon’s elbow as they stepped onto the pavement. 

“Oh, he’s coming in with us, he just has to park. My driver has something of a crush on Wonshik.”

Jaehwan giggled, which turned into full laughter when the youngest aimed a swipe at Hakyeon out the window.

“Well, then don’t keep your crush waiting,” Jaehwan managed, letting the elder lead him through the doors of a ridiculously posh looking atelier. 

“Hakyeon? Oh, and you must be the lovely Jaehwan I’ve heard so much about!”

Jaehwan squeaked as his face was cupped again, this time by what could possibly be the visual opposite of Hakyeon. The man released his face and then grabbed his hands looking them over. Somehow, Jaehwan was surprised by Hakyeon's friends being eccentric. The man was a millionaire, of course his friend would be crazy too. 

"Jaehwan, this is Wonshik. He's been very excited to meet you and fit you." He took Jaehwan's arm back and held it. "He doesn't normally do the tailoring himself, but-" 

"A friend of Hakyeon's is a friend of mine." Jaehwan nodded softly. This was a lot all at once and they had been inside maybe thirty seconds? 

“So... you’re going to fit me? It’s not just- you know... off the rack shopping?” Jaehwan asked, looking around at the smartly dressed mannequins in wonder. He hadn’t had something custom made in years, this was going to be a treat. 

“No ‘off the rack’ in my shop,” Wonshik replied, looping his arm through Jaehwan’s free one so they began walking around like a weird three-headed centipede. “Personal touches are what set my pieces apart from the rest of the nouveau riche designers.”

“Got it,” Jaehwan said, distracted both by the beautiful fabrics and Hakyeon’s reassuring little squeeze. 

“I’m thinking something blue for him, Wonshik, let us see what you have.”

“Blue would look very pretty with his hair.”

Jaehwan just let himself be led, he would wear literally all of the things he had seen so far, whatever Hakyeon wanted him in, he would gladly accept.

Wonshik went through many, many racks. In his free arm, there was beginning to become a pile. Every once in awhile, he'd take one off, hold it up to Jaehwan thoughtfully, and then either hang it up or add it to his arm. Hakyeon leaned close to whisper to Jaehwan. 

"He doesn't get to do this all the time. He gets very excited when he has new models to try things out on." Jaehwan nodded, watching the designer's face change with each piece. He was concentrated on the task at hand, and had accumulated a heavy set before Sanghyuk had finally came in. The stern face fell and he gave a big goofy smile to the youngest. 

"You're staying too?" 

"Uh, yeah. Hakyeon said I should come." Jaehwan and Hakyeon both almost cooed at the giant suddenly being a timid mouse. Wonshik went over to him, asking for help that Sanghyuk couldn't resist giving. 

“What kind of thing are you hoping he’ll make me?” Jaehwan asked quietly, taking advantage of their other’s distractedness and wrapping his arms around Hakyeon’s neck. The elder hummed thoughtfully, palm lightly on Jaehwan’s lower back. 

“Something fitted, in Navy maybe. One button jacket, notch lapels, angled pockets. With buttons, I don’t know if cufflinks would suit you. But something to show off your waist. And legs.”

Jaehwan blinked in response, opening and closing his mouth several times and still not knowing quite what to say. His new man clearly had a passion for fashion.

“Are you ready to be measured?” Wonshik asked, grinning and appearing at Hakyeon’s shoulder. 

“Sure- yeah,” the blonde replied, giving Hakyeon a last look before he was practically dragged into a dressing room. 

Sanghyuk had followed behind, dropping all the clothes Wonshik had picked from on a low bench. 

"Thank you Hyukie. I'll do you after I'm done here, okay?" Jaehwan looked back to the driver to see him red and quickly nodding. Wonshik waved him off, leaving the two alone. "Go ahead and strip, please," Wonshik spoke casually as he turned to fish something from a table drawer. Jaehwan flushed but started to do as he was told. Wonshik was a professional. He was just going about his job. Wonshik turned back around with measuring tape to a very timid Jaehwan."You're so thin! Your proportions are great though." He stepped up, wrapping the tape around Jaehwan's waist. He pulled a notepad out of seemingly nowhere and took note before moving to his shoulders. 

“Hakyeon!” Wonshik called, wrapping the tape measure around Jaehwan’s various limbs so quickly that the blonde didn’t understand how he actually read the numbers. 

“What?” his date said from just outside.

“Buy him groceries or something!” If Jaehwan thought he was flushed before, he was positively scarlet now. 

“I can buy myself groceries, thank you,” he grumbled, knowing he was being petulant and not actually caring. 

“I can’t measure you with your arms crossed,” Wonshik said, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he had just said something extremely rude. Until, that is, Hakyeon’s hand stuck through the curtain and smacked the back of his head. Jaehwan managed a little smile at that.

"Sorry," he apologized bluntly. He separated Jaehwan's arms. He measured the length before squatting down. He took note before coming back, taking Jaehwan's in-seam. Jaehwan flushed at the proximity of Wonshik to, well, all of him. The designer didn't even bat an eye though. "You're different from the last one." Wonshik had beat him to the small talk. Jaehwan went to make eye contact but then immediately chose against it, staring at the wall instead. 

"What?"

"You're a lot different than the last baby," Wonshik specified as he wrote on his notepad again. Not the direction he expected this to go, but Jaehwan would bite. He was interested. 

"What were they like?"

"Well, there's a reason he hasn't had one in at least a year. Yeon has a physical type, so he was thin and pretty like you, but that's where the similarities end." Wonshik stood, picking at the clothes pile. "Real icy and aloof. I think I saw him smile about four times the whole time I had known him." Wonshik stopped, trying to piece an outfit together. Jaehwan was too interested to let it go now though. 

“Was he tall?”

“Yeah,” Wonshik replied distractedly.

“Taller than me?”

“Yes.”

“What color was his hair?”

“Black.” Jaehwan hummed to himself. “It was longer than yours though.”

“Huh, was he nice to Yeonnie?” Wonshik hesitated, two different jackets in his hands. He didn’t look at Jaehwan when he answered. 

“I don’t think he was actually  _ nice _ to anyone. He wasn’t mean- not exactly, but he... asked for a lot. Thing’s Hakyeon shouldn’t have to give.” Well, this guy sounded like, in Hongbin’s words, a complete and total dickhead. How anyone (other than his best friend) could be mean to a person as sweet as his new man was absolutely astounding. 

“He sounds like he sucks,” Jaehwan replied, choosing not to curse for a change. 

“Yeah, well... he’s gone now, and you are immeasurably better.” A throat cleared from just outside and both men froze, looking at each other in horror. 

“I am still here, thank you very much!”

"Sorry!" Wonshik called. He changed his voice to a mumble. "Yeon is a hopeless romantic. He will love and give until it hurts and it definitely hurt him before. Please take care of him." Jaehwan blinked before quickly nodding. "Alright, now put this on," Wonshik instructed, much louder than before. He was clearly trying to make sure the other two heard him. What he handed Jaehwan was clearly oversized, but was a deep navy that was more than likely exactly what Hakyeon had wanted. Friends always thought alike. 

“Did you read Yeonnie’s mind?” Jaehwan asked, slipping his arms through the jackets loose sleeves. A quick glance in the mirror told him that Hakyeon had made a good choice. Navy was a  _ very _ good color on him.

“No, but I know his taste,” Wonshik replied, swirling around Jaehwan and pinning things in place. “Okay, now do a quick spin.” Jaehwan spun. “Perfect! Let’s go see what the others think before I make the final alterations.” Wonshik took Jaehwan by the elbow and pushed the curtain back with a very dramatic flourish. “Thoughts?”

Sanghyuk and Hakyeon turned, looking to the blond under Wonshik's arm. 

"Looks great! Not that we expected different." Jaehwan nearly rolled his eyes at Sanghyuk, but Wonshik seemed to eat it up. Hakyeon was still looking Jaehwan over with a critical eye. Jaehwan shrunk, a little sheepish. 

"Yeonie?" Hakyeon shook his head, as if trying to snap himself out of his trance. 

"You look beautiful, dear. You're swimming in it, but you really can make anything work." Sanghyuk gagged but Hakyeon was just smiling at Jaehwan like he was the only one in the room. 

"The great Cha doesn't have any demands?" Wonshik teased, earning himself some side eye. 

"I am not that bad. And no, I like it. Please keep the tight waist."

"Don't say you don't have any demands and then make one."

"It's not a demand if you use please," Hakyeon teased, grinning at Wonshik. The designer scoffed, taking Jaehwan back so he could work on the fit next. 

It felt like Jaehwan had just swallowed a live squid. Or six. And said squid were currently trying to tap dance inside his stomach. Hakyeon had called him beautiful! And not just out of politeness or correctness, or at least Jaehwan didn’t think so. The look in his new man’s eyes had been dazzling, sparkling even. The younger felt like it was genuine honesty. His sudden rush of joy was making it very hard for him to stand still while Wonshik buzzed around him, foot tapping, head tilting, hands shifting. He was grinning at his reflection like an idiot, and wanted nothing more than to zoom straight back out of this room and into Hakyeon’s arms. 

“Okay just take it off and give it to me. You need to go run around the block or something,” the designer sighed, finally giving up and helping Jaehwan out of the now very prickly garment. 

“Yeonnie!” he squealed, following his brains instructions and leaping out from behind the thick curtain, almost crashing straight into the giant man-boy. He managed to dodge though, skittering around Sanghyuk and throwing himself at the eldest, giggling all the while.  _ “Yeonnie, _ you actually think I look beautiful?” he asked, dropping a kiss on both Hakyeon’s cheeks. There was a pause. 

“Yes baby, but- you aren't wearing a shirt.”

Jaehwan looked down so fast his neck probably cracked. To his mortification, Hakyeon was being honest. Hakyeon was also staring but that wasn't noted as Jaehwan quickly turned back to the room. Wonshik was standing in the doorway, clearly trying to contain laughter while Sanghyuk was flushed and visibly distraught. Wonshik held up the clothing in question. 

"Forgot something?" He managed through snickering. The blond snatched it with a bright red face. He gave Wonshik a glare for not stopping him before pulling it on. His glee to be back with Hakyeon was now a shame so strong he couldn't look back at the elder, or at least meet his eyes that were  _ still _ on him. Wonshik and Sanghyuk retreated into the room though, abandoning them both. Hakyeon came back to Jaehwan and the younger felt the urge to pout and stomp his feet at the embarrassment that was his own fault. Surprisingly, his head was gently lifted up and he was given a chaste peck on his lips. Hakyeon's smile was playful. 

"I'm excited to see you too, baby."

“I was just so happy about getting a compliment and your eyes were so sparkly and I really liked the jacket and I just wanted to give you a hug,” Jaehwan babbled, but his word vomit was very quickly cut off by soft lips against his own. Again. The squids were starting to dance more vigorously now. It was a gentle, easy kiss, the elders delicate hands circling the younger’s waist. Jaehwan tried his absolute hardest not to squeak. Hakyeon tasted like minty lip balm. 

Jaehwan's hands were fists in Hakyeon's shirt and he was certain if Hakyeon were to release him he'd melt onto poor Wonshik's nice floors. There had been one full kiss between them this whole relationship, the one Jaehwan started. Doing it again and having the roles reversed made his head swim and he had to hide his face in Hakyeon's neck once he was free. Hakyeon just buried his face in Jaehwan's hair, smiling so warm and lovely that Jaehwan would have died all over again and he seen it. 

"You can hug me all you want, baby. Did you not notice when I called you cute earlier? Or is beautiful just the ticket to your heart?" Hakyeon's voice was right in his ear and it was honestly the best torture Jaehwan had ever been put through. He was probably blushing all the way to his ears at this point. 

"You called me cute?" 

"Mhm, back at your house. I'm tempted to do it again."

The younger spluttered, unable to actually think of anything concrete to say in reply. The elder had called him cute on their first date, right before Jaehwan had totally embarrassed himself and shouted about how much he liked it. That date really had been a mother fucking trainwreck.

“I like- I like compliments. I don’t know,” he finally managed, muttering the words and ducking to hide his face again. 

“I can tell,” the elder replied with a soft laugh. Those squids in his stomach really needed to cut it out. If Jaehwan didn’t know better, he thought he’d vomit. From happiness. And nervousness. And just all of everything that was currently turning his life upside down. 

“Let’s go find Wonshik and have him finish your new clothes, and then we can go somewhere for dinner. Anywhere you want. How does that sound?”

Jaehwan quickly nodded, still not pulling himself away from where he was buried in Hakyeon. The elder attempted to walk with him anyway, an awkward waddling affair as they moved to the dressing room. 

"Wonshikkie, we're coming in. You better be working." They passed the curtain and found Sanghyuk and Wonshik both sitting at the desk, sewing machine buzzing. 

"What else would I be doing, needy?" His insult was weak, and the flustered look on Sanghyuk's face spoke volumes. Jaehwan finally declung from Hakyeon, coming over to look at the work. Wonshik was a quick sew. The blond briefly wondered if he always went about things obnoxiously fast, like he had with the measurements. Hakyeon sat at the bench that formerly had all the clothes Wonshik collected. "I'm close to done now. Was it necessary to make out in my proper establishment?" 

"Oh like you're any better," Hakyeon shot back. They were both smiling. Boys play fighting. 

"I don't want you scaring off all my customers, grabby hands." Hakyeon just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Jaehwan sat beside Hakyeon on the bench. Sanghyuk was still surprisingly quiet, watching Wonshik's hands at the machine. 

"You didn't even have anyone else in there but us, stop fussing. I should be asking you what you did to my poor boy."

“Don’t bring my finances into this,” Jaehwan grumbled, his mouth forming the world's smallest pout. The assorted men around him all made strange noises at that response. Hakyeon choked, sort of, Sanghyuk’s laugh came out rather strangled, and Wonshik nearly fell off his bench. 

“Only kidding,” the blonde added, grinning up at the elder’s mortified expression before resting his hand on Hakyeon’s cheek, leaning in so he could whisper.

“Yeonnie,” he murmured, his lips brushing the shell of Hakyeon’s ear as he spoke. Jaehwan was feeling playful again, his embarrassment almost entirely forgotten. Eclipsed by the hilarious idea that had just popped into his head. 

“Do you want me to call you Daddy in public, so everyone knows I'm your baby now?”

Hakyeon actually went physically rigid, and he was certain his face had never felt so hot. Sanghyuk and Wonshik both looked at them like they were insane, mostly at Hakyeon staring dead at the floor and gaping for something to actually say. He cleared his throat, but his voice sounded weak. 

"I-well, you don't… you don't  _ need _ to. I mean- it's not bad. I don't  _ not _ like it." He hadn't stumbled that hard for something to say since- well since their first date, but still. He'd probably be reeling from the out of the blue question well into next week. Jaehwan actually blinked in surprise before pulling away with an innocent smile. He was kicking his feet under the bench, grabbing Hakyeon's hand. 

"Okay, daddy." 

"What the fuck did we just miss?" Wonshik spoke up, in clear disgust and confusion. 

"Can you guys at least not talk like that in front of me?" Sanghyuk whined, instantly back to himself. Jaehwan just hummed and smiled at them both while Hakyeon buried his face in his hands. 

“Just trying to defuse the very sexually charged atmosphere around you two,” Jaehwan hummed, tilting his head and grinning evilly at Sanghyuk who promptly blushed scarlet. He received two equally dangerous glares for his trouble. Not that Jaehwan actually minded. They would be cute together, he thought, both so tall. 

“Anyway,” he continued, turning back to a very shellshocked Hakyeon. The eldest’s flushed cheeks were so heartwarmingly adorable that Jaehwan almost regretted it. Almost, but not quite. He wanted to see just how red he could get Hakyeon’s face to turn. 

“Daddy and I were going to have you take us to dinner, man-boy, but you should stay here. We can take a cab, is that alright daddy? Give Sanghyukkie the night off.”

Hakyeon was dead. He had to be. His heart had been racing and must have just hit flatline the second Jaehwan repeated the pet name. It didn't help the other two were looking on in either disgust or abject horror. Probably horror for Sanghyuk, pure disgust from Wonshik. Hakyeon somehow forced his fried brain to conjure words and let him nod softly. 

"Of course," his voice cracked. He had become well acquainted with the floor he was boring a hole into with his eyes. Jaehwan just did one of his happy little bounces, hugging even more onto Hakyeon's arm. 

"Yay! Me and daddy get to get close and so do you." He sent a wink over at Sanghyuk's direction and the driver just put his head down on the desk. Wonshik avoided looking at the flirty puppy that was Jaehwan. He was suddenly very focused on the seam he was doing. 

It took about twenty more minutes of buzzing and humming and rhythmic clicking of the sewing machine before Jaehwan’s new clothes were finished. He was ushered back into the dressing room, solo this time, and got changed as fast as he possibly could. Wonshik’s skill was apparent, the pieces hugged his curves perfectly, accentuating what needed to be accentuated and smoothing over what needed smoothing. Jaehwan gaped at himself in the floor to ceiling mirror for a sold thirty seconds before stumbling back outside.

“This is the most gorgeous thing I have ever worn!” he exclaimed, beaming at the designer and latching back onto the eldests arm. He was so excited that he temporarily forgot about the little game he’d been playing.

Wonshik was beaming, looking at Jaehwan like he was a goal accomplished. Hakyeon was staring too, but in a very different way. 

"You really like it?"

"Of course! Wonshik, this is literally the nicest thing I own. I'd never take it off if I wasn't worried about ruining it." Wonshik waved a hand at the idea. The couple followed Wonshik over to the register. 

"I make everything to last. If you treat it well, it will treat you well. Like someone else." Wonshik shot a look to his best friend. Hakyeon pinched the designer's cheek in return. 

"Very cute. Save it for Hyogi." 

"Hakyeon!" The driver barked, making his boss laugh. The first time Jaehwan heard him address his boss by name and he was whining. Oddly befitting. The jacket was paid for, hugs were exchanged, and Sanghyuk and Wonshik both sent them off, lingering in the doorway to wave them goodbye like parents sending their children off. Jaehwan really did find them cute together. 

"You look very, very nice, baby," Hakyeon spoke softly, as Jaehwan was on the look out for a cab. Jaehwan wanted to melt into happy goo once again. 

“Thanks, you clean up pretty nice yourself,” Jaehwan replied cheekily, waving down the bright yellow taxi that appeared at the end of the road. He felt Hakyeon’s hand on his shoulder and smiled. 

“Where too?” the driver asked, eyeing the two men in his rearview mirror.

“Anywhere I’d like right?” Jaehwan clarified, grinning at the elder and snuggling against his side.

“Anywhere.”

“Take us to the closest McDonalds please.”

There was a cough from next to him, more like a delicate clearing of a throat.

“I offered to take you anywhere, literally  _ anywhere, _ and you choose fast food?”

“I’m in the mood for nuggets.”

Hakyeon just put his hands up, surrendering to the will of his baby. The driver moved back onto the street. The radio was playing softly and Jaehwan couldn't help closing his eyes and resting his head against the elder. How could one person be so soft and cozy? Hakyeon really was his cloud nine. A gentle hand was rubbing Jaehwan's side. Jaehwan loved the clinginess, the physical affectionate nature of Hakyeon. It made him feel spoiled in the best possible way. Before the cab had time to come to a complete stop, Hakyeon was already in his own wallet. The fair wasn't much, they hadn't gone that far truthfully. Having paid, Hakyeon stepped out of the car and offered a hand to Jaehwan, like he was some A-list stepping out onto a red carpet and not some dork who just had gotten a suit that probably cost more than all of him stepping onto a sidewalk in front of a McDonald's. The gesture was sweet though. Jaehwan liked being treated like a prince, and Hakyeon's paternal smile was delightful. 

"It has been a  _ very _ long time since I've been in one of these," Hakyeon commented as they both stepped up to the store.

"I'm surprised you've been in one period," Jaehwan shot back, devilish grin equipped. Hakyeon briefly pouted his lips. 

"Rude." 

Jaehwan quickly kissed the pout off his beautiful face and dragged him inside, the aroma of MSG washing over them from head to toe. 

“What’ll it be, handsome?” he asked, standing a few feet away from the counter so Hakyeon had some time to read the menu. Jaehwan already knew what he was getting; medium fries, ten piece nuggets, and a large chocolate milkshake.

“Uh- why don’t  _ you _ order for us this time?”

Jaehwan beamed. He was so unbelievably, indisputably, and unequivocally happy. 

The pair sat down at one of the smaller tables, Jaehwan clutching onto the receipt with their number on it. He was buzzing in his chair again, happiness turning into raw energy. Hakyeon had that pleasant paternal smile again. 

"Today has been really good. I really love being with you." Jaehwan somehow managed to smile even brighter than before. He held onto Hakyeon's hand as he rivaled any light for brightest thing in the room. 

"I love being with you too! Today has been really fun." Hakyeon nodded, thumbing over Jaehwan's knuckles. 

"This must be an odd sight. Two sharply dressed gays sitting at a McDonald's table shooting each other loving looks." Amusement was clear in his voice. 

"I could make it an even more confusing scene if you want, daddy," Jaehwan was abusing the power of that pet name at this point. Hakyeon averted his eyes shyly, but didn't release Jaehwan's hand. 

"You don't have to only call me that now, you know." 

"I know, Yeonie," Jaehwan chirped. For the one that was supposed to have the power of the relationship, he sure was easy to fluster. He didn't complain about the playful abuse though. In fact, one little word had seemed to get Jaehwan everything he asked so far. He'd have to test that more at some point. How weak was Hakyeon for one little name? 

Somewhere in the far distance, behind the blur of inadequacy that encompassed everything that  _ wasn’t _ Hakyeon, Jaehwan heard their order number being called. He squeaked happily and jumped to his feet, nearly running to go pick up their dinner and completely missing the fond eyes that followed him. 

“You have to give me an honest culinary review,” the younger said, nudging the elder’s box of chicken nuggets across their shared tray and dipping one of his french fries in his milkshake. Hakyeon was giving him a  _ look, _ clearly surprised by his choice of  _ sauce _ , but opened the box anyway. 

“This tastes like if crack cocaine was food.”

Jaehwan laughed, delighted, Hakyeon’s cheeks bulging out like a very cute squirrel. 

“They’re about as addicting.”

"I think," Hakyeon spoke after several nuggets and fries, "you just exposed me to a new guilty pleasure." Jaehwan clapped, his mouth still full. 

"Glad to bring you to the dark side then," he quipped. Hakyeon took a moment to look at his date, smile at just how precious and excitable he was. He had quickly dived into his meal, almost done where Hakyeon was only half way through. Hakyeon would prolong the meal in any way however. 

"I had an idea at your house," he began cryptically. He tried the combination Jaehwan had done with his first fry while said man tilted his head curiously. The elder scowled at the odd taste combination. 

"What's that?" Hakyeon looked down at the tray as he continued. 

"Well, you don't have to, but I thought of inviting you to live with me. It's very soon and I know that it sounds terrible, but I don't really like you living there. It just seems like a bad place, and I have plenty of space to welcome you both in. It was just an idea. You don't need to." Hakyeon's speech had quickly devolved into an anxious spiral. Saying it out loud, he realized how shitty it sounded. Jaehwan was clearly saddened by any suggestion of how below Hakyeon he was economically. Hakyeon was stress eating the remaining fries. 

“I- um,” Jaehwan started, unsure of how to phrase his reply. It’s not that he wouldn’t like to live in that beautiful apartment with this beautiful man. And a beautiful cat. But- “I’ll need to talk to Hongbin, obviously. Because I can’t just leave him by himself and I don’t want to make any decisions for him.” Hakyeon nodded.

“And... I mean we haven't lived anywhere as nice as your place in like... years. I don’t know how I- or he is going to feel being surrounded by so much money while having almost none. Would it not be just using your generosity? We cant pay rent for somewhere as fancy as your building, and I would want us to pay some kind of rent, it wouldn’t feel right not too, and if something happened or we- I don’t want to even contemplate the scenario but if we broke up, he and I would be on the street again and I don’t think I’d be able to handle that. Losing everything I have twice in my lifetime would be too much.”

Jaehwan forced a nugget into his mouth to make himself shut up. He really needed to practise speaking properly, and in shorter spans of time.

Hakyeon nodded and listened attentively to Jaehwan's ramblings. These were all incredibly fair points, and its was ardently clear that  _ idea _ was meant to be an internal thought. Still, it was something he genuinely wanted. He wanted Jaehwan close, he wanted the ability to get closer to Hongbin, he wanted them to get out of that, let's just say it, awful apartment. The want want want was starting to make him sound greedy, but his greed was for good cause? 

"Yes, I agree you should talk to him. He only met me the other day and if I were to suddenly just pick up and move around his live he'd probably kill me before I got the chance. But just so you know, I wouldn't make you do that, pay rent. I really don't actually need it. Nothing you do for me has to be returned. Having you close to me isn't a cause for some great debt. And if we were to… part ways, I'll be respectful. I'll help you get back to your own life. Its.. it's the proper thing to do. I'm the cause of all of this." He looked down at the table. He was the cause of the past week. He had to keep that in mind. This was probably the most serious a dinner date at a fast food establishment had ever gotten. 

“You say that now, but heartbreak can do strange things to a person,” Jaehwan replied, smiling softly at the elder. He needed to think about this, not because it was a bad idea. It wasn’t. He'd genuinely love to live with Hakyeon. But it was still a lot to think about in such a short span of time. 

“Let me talk to Hongbin about it. That’s not a no, it’s hopefully a yes, but we’ll just need to work it out between us because I can already tell you that conversation is going to be a nightmare.”

“At least you can use Leo as a bargaining chip? Hopefully?”

“Yes, that will definitely work in our favor,” Jaehwan replied, trying to shove his brain back into happy mode. “And I think under different circumstances than their first meeting, Hongbin and Sanghyuk would probably get along really well.”

\---

"Should I wait?" Hakyeon spoke up once they finally got to the fourth floor. Jaehwan stopped, looked at the elder, and then nodded shamefully. 

"Probably. It would be more reasonable for him to listen to you, but Hongbin doesn't listen to reason. I'd prefer him not chucking something at your face." Hakyeon leaned in to drop a kiss on Jaehwan's forehead. 

"Good luck then. I'll be out here if you need me, or the police." Jaehwan gave a puff of a laugh at the joke. The tension was obviously high. He watched Jaehwan knock, wait for the slide of the chain lock, and then step in. Hakyeon let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding. Let this not end in disaster, please. 

“Bin-ah, turn that off for a minute, we are having a grownup conversation.”

Hongbin spun around in his rolly chair, dislodging the blanket on his head and shooting Jaehwan a downright poisonous glare. 

“You made me die!” he snapped, but Jaehwan was doing his best not to rise. He needed to stay calm for this argument, because his best friend certainly would not. 

“Good, then you don’t have to pause if you’re already dead. Come sit with me please.”

Hongbin, immediately suspicious, did nothing of the sort. He pretended he was literally glued to the chair, watching the elder walk to their couch and patted the cushion beside him. 

“Why?”

“Because we need to talk about our living situation.”

“What about our living situation?”

“How shitty it is, now will you come here?”

“No.”

Jaehwan sighed,  _ loudly,  _ praying for some source of divine strength. “I want to talk about us moving in with Hakyeon.”

"You were just here like, two hours ago. What could possibly be wrong?" Hakyeon tensed at another loud crash through the door. This had gone, honestly, exactly how he expected it to. He didn't actually expect the throwing part to be true though. 

"Apparently quite a lot. When we were at dinner, I was an idiot and asked how he felt about moving in." More shouting, Wonshik practically could be heard scowling at the phone.

"You met him a week ago."

"I know! Just, visiting them, I realize how bad it is. I don't want them living like that." 

"So what's the issue?" 

"He's talking to his roommate and," he jumped at a noise that sounded suspiciously close to the door. "And it's not going great." 

"Are you eavesdropping?"

"Kind of. It's hard to not hear them yelling and destroying the place."

"Fuck dude, you're screwed." Hakyeon frowned. 

"Thank you Wonshik for your comforting words."

"Did Jaehwan at least like it?" 

"Well, he said it hopefully goes well, so I think he wanted to, he just had a lot to think about."

"Obviously. You're moving a mile a minute with him."

"Not helping." 

"How long do you think they're gonna take?" Hakyeon hesitantly looked at the door in front of him. 

"No idea. I've never seen or heard them argue before. Jaehwan makes it sound like they do it a lot though. Jaehean will tell me when it's safe to come in." 

A plate connected with the wall of the living room, shattering into tiny pieces. The fourth plate. 

“Stop breaking all of our stuff Bin! We can’t afford that!”

“We can, now that you’re whoring yourself out to rich awful men!”

“Lee fucking Hongbin thats  _ enough!” _

“Clearly it’s not, because you still arent fucking listening to me!”

Jaehwan, very glad his best friend wasn’t actually throwing the tableware directly at him, tried to snag the water glass out of Hongbin’s hand. “I  _ am _ listening to you but all you’re doing is yelling! Sit down and talk to me like a mature person not a petulant toddler throwing a temper tantrum!”

“Do you understand,” Hongbin spat, the glass shattering on the kitchen floor, “Can you even begin to fathom how much I do not want to do this?!”

“Yeah! But that’s why I'm trying to explain why I think it’s a good idea!”

“No, clearly you don’t! I have told you sixty fucking times that I don’t want to live of some rich dudes money! I get that you’re fine with that, no clue how, but if you want to move in with him then fucking move and leave me alone!”

Suppressing the incredibly strong urge to slap his friend, Jaehwan decided to try for shock value. He grabbed a teacup (one of two, they didn’t match) and hurled it at the wall. Hongbin blinked in surprise, he knew Jaehwan loved that cup.

“I promised I'd never leave you alone, or did you forget?! We promised each other! Do you not want to live somewhere with actual heat, like a real fucking heating system not your little space heater?! Where we don’t have to huddle like fucking penguins so we don’t freeze to death?! And a place that has a real gas range for you to make your stupid sugary eggs on?! This isn’t a bad thing, Bin, its a win fucking win and I have no idea why you’re acting like such a child about it!”

"I think they finally came to a stalemate," Hakyeon mumbled into the receiver as he listened to the bone chilling silence from the house. "Either that, or I'm going to have to either bury a body or be the body." He didn't have the strength to scold Wonshik for snorting at that. The silence was uneasy, but muffled voices provided comfort. Okay, they were talking. That was good. Talking is always better than screaming. A conference room full of shouting was a death wish, but talking meant there was still a chance for your argument to win. 

"Please, do keep us updated." 

"As soon as I see you two I'm going to wipe the smiles off your faces."

"You're not as intimidating over the phone, sir," Sanghyuk chimed in. He had been listening to their call the whole time. 

"He's focused on not getting murdered right now, Hyukie," Wonshik teased. Hakyeon would have to interrogate them over the sudden new pet name. That was for later though. Bigger fish were currently frying. 

“Just to be absolutely, one hundred fucking percent clear, I. Do. Not. Want. To. Do. This.”

“You have made that painfully obvious to the entire building, Bin-ah.”

“And you aren’t actually giving me a choice, are you?”

“Not really! Because I'm not leaving you here by yourself without a job, and I really,  _ really _ think it will be good for you once you get used to it.”

Jaehwan was breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. He genuinely believed every word he said, and his best friend would understand eventually, even if he couldn’t see it yet. It was for his own good. Jaehwan was being the parent figure. Again. 

“And- you get how awful it was for me to be in a place like that for the half an hour we were there before? A place that looks like a carbon fucking copy of my parents place?”

“Yes. But it  _ isn’t _ your parents place and it isn’t  _ my _ parents place, it’s Hakyeon’s place and it will be so good for you to get out of  _ this _ place, Bin-ah. And you get to hang out with a cat all day, isn’t that a bonus at least?”

Hongbin shut his mouth. He could see there was no talking Jaehwan out of this monumentally stupid decision, so he just powered off. He needed to start cleaning up the broken glass anyway.

“Can I let him in now? Or are you going to throw something at him?”

Hongbin shook his head mutely, turning away to go find the dustpan. He didn’t want to say anything else. He wouldn't. He wasn’t the one in charge. He couldn’t fight this so he might as well just shut up and sit quietly. 

Hakyeon froze when the door swung back open, revealing a frazzled, frankly exhausted looking Jaehwan. 

"I have to go," he mumbled into the phone before hanging up and pocketing it. 

"You didn't have to actually call the police," Jaehwan humored. Hakyeon stepped up and cupped the younger's face, petting down his hair. 

"It was just Wonshik, and Sanghyuk. Did everything go okay?" Jaehwan sighed and relaxed into the hands, closing his eyes. 

"As well as it can go. It's a begrudging yes." 

"Should I talk to him?" 

"I don't know. I think he went into his silent treatment mode. Please just come in and let me calm down with someone who doesn't want to bite my head off." Hakyeon nodded, following Jaehwan in. The house was a disaster, more than ever before. Hongbin was squatted in the kitchen, back to them as he sweeped up shards of ceramic. No chance to stare, Jaehwan dragged the elder over to the couch and rested his head on his shoulder, eyes closed. 

"So, I thought, once you both had cooled down and had some time, we could move everything. There's no rush, and I know you're hesitant to do it at all. I will.. try to make the process as painless as possible." Hakyeon felt like he was talking to a brick wall. There was no sign either was listening to him. No gruff response from Hongbin, no hesitant enthusiasm from Jaehwan. It was just quiet. Hakyeon felt uneasy.

Hongbin swept up the last few pieces of glass, turned to drop them in the trash can, and set the dustpan on the counter. He didn’t have anything to say to either of the men sitting on his couch, so he walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. They could just leave for all he cared.

“He’ll come around, it might just take a while,” Jaehwan breathed, the adrenaline of the fight draining out of him in an instant. Now he was just tired. The younger scooted closer to Hakyeon, close enough that he was practically sitting on the elder’s lap, and buried his face in Hakyeon’s chest. The arms around him were an immeasurable comfort. 

“It ended better than I expected, honestly.”

\--

"I'm glad we could fit it all into one," Hakyeon spoke as he watched the numbers count up within the elevator. The three of them were all carrying what remained of the former place. They had already made a few trips, Leo making sure to quality control all their belongings. 

"It's not like we had much we had to bring," Hongbin grumbled. Most of what they brought were little things, things that had accumulated because the two refused to ever get rid of anything. That had been much of the process, going through the junk and convincing each other to be rid of it. Hakyeon was there to help, but it was mostly just a bonding experience for the couple.  _ Ick.  _ The elevator dinged and they stepped in, setting everything down together. A few measly boxes and bags (and one or two laundry baskets), pitiful. 

"Alright, now I think it's time to move everything to the rooms. Hongbin, you remember which one you chose?" Hakyeon's question was answered by the gloomy younger carrying a box and kicking one towards the room in question. The one furthest from them. He remained decidedly petulant throughout this whole process. Hakyeon just helped Jaehwan instead, carrying everything off to the younger's own solo room. 

"You really don't have to help, Yeonie. I can move all of it myself." 

"Well I want to, so accept the help." Jaehwan rolled his eyes. The boxes were accumulating on his new,  _ heavenly _ bed. 

"So bossy," Jaehwan chided. Hakyeon hummed, pulling Jaehwan in by the waist for a brief peck on the cheek. 

"But you like it." His smile was electric and Jaehwan was left a little dazzled. 

“You’re absolutely right,” the younger replied, once he had regained his senses. He gifted Hakyeon a very cheeky wink, grinning like an idiot and slinking out of the elders arms to start unpacking his box. His best friend’s terribly mood aside, this was already proving itself to be a good decision. He liked having Hakyeon within arms reach for cuddling whenever he pleased. It was convenient for cuddles. 

“You’re never going to get me out of this room, by the way, now that I have this,” he added, gesturing to the new drawing desk the elder had very thoughtfully thought to purchase. He lovingly placed his pen sets on one side, lining up his volumes of thriftstore manga on the top so he could see them on display.

“That would be a real shame, I'd miss seeing your face.”

Jaehwan beamed, quickly hugging onto the elder. It felt so warm and domestic being here, with Hakyeon. He was living the dream at only twenty five, well, he still had to get Hongbin off his high horse, but other than that everything was perfect. He gave Hakyeon an exuberant kiss, a little too excited considering he basically smashed their faces together. Hakyeon smiled into it though and returned the gesture, hands on Jaehwan's hips. The younger squeaked then giggled as he was pushed back, his ass against the desk. 

"Yeonie," he whined cutely, back to giggles as kisses were dropped all over his face. Unpacking be damned, Jaehwan would gladly take this break to be drowned in affection. Hakyeon was always so, so cute when he matched the eagerness of Jaehwan. A stern scary man turned adorable kid. Jaehwan jumped at a light bite to his ear. "Hakyeon!" He gasped, not actually hurt or offended. Hakyeon kissed away the damage regardless. Jaehwan was holding onto the elder's shoulders. He meant to say it at some point, he looked really handsome dressed down like this. Moving and seeing him in civilian clothes meant that he got to see plenty of the elder's strong arms. 

"You look," he was interrupted by another kiss, "you look very handsome today, Yeonie." 

"I figured, you were staring." Jaehwan dropped his jaw.

"I was not staring!" Hakyeon smirked and it gave Jaehwan butterflies. 

"Okay, you weren't staring." Jaehwan huffed, pouting his lips. 

"You're mean." Hakyeon suddenly went in for another kiss, a deeper one. Jaehwan made a surprised noise against the elder's lips, but didn't push him off. He instead tightened his fists in his shirt. He was practically sitting on the desk now. Which was honestly a blessing because his knees would have went weak long ago if he didn't have the support. Hakyeon's hand came to the back of Jaehwan's hair, but before he got any further, they both heard the elevator ding in the distance. Hakyeon hesitated to pull away, but didn't even try to hide the way he looked at Jaehwan's lips when he actually did. 

"Yeon! We're here!" Hakyeon hung his head with a defeated laugh. 

"They have.. the best timing." 

"We can continue later, daddy." Hakyeon raised his head at the confident, ordering tone Jaehwan used. His smile returned easily however. 

"Who's being bossy now, baby?" Jaehwan just hummed, sending a closed eye smile. Hakyeon helped him away from the desk. 

“Since I only have two friends, and you and Hongbin have zero, this isn’t so much a house warming party as it is a very small house warming get-together.”

Jaehwan followed the elder out of his new room, a hand still firmly clasped in Hakyeons and brain decidedly focused on other matters. Still, it would be good for him to get better acquainted with Hakyeon’s friends now that they were living together, and from the short time spent in his crazy store, Jaehwan thought he and Wonshik would get along well enough. Now, if only he could lure his best friend out of his bedroom long enough to be sociable. 

He greeted Sanghyuk and Wonshik happily, exchanging hugs and pleasantries before excusing himself to go and try. He also tried to ignore the piercing eyes he could feel on the back of his head. Damn interruptions. 

“Bin-ah, can I come in?” he called softly, knocking on his best friend’s bedroom door.

“No!”

“Too bad, i’m coming in.” Jaehwan turned the knob and easily pushed it open. Hongbin was lying upside down on his new bed, Leo purring up a storm and perched on the youngers chest. Hongbin hadn’t unpacked anything yet, nor apparently even touched the brand new gaming computer on his desk. 

“We have guests, you already met Sanghyuk but Wonshik is here too. That guy who made me my pretty blue suit, I told you about him. Will you come say hi at least?” he asked, peeking under the sweatshirt hood his friend had tugged down over his face.

“You... you  _ really _ need to stop acting like my parent. I moved here, i’m done fighting you on it, but I swear to jesus on the fucking cross if you try to make me be friendly i’ll kick you in the stomach.”

Well. That clearly hadn’t worked. “Fine. But if you change your mind, I think we’re having food so come out if you’d like,” Jaehwan replied quietly, bending down to press a kiss to his friends forehead and give Leo a scratch behind the ears. He didn’t want to force anything, so he took his leave and closed the door on his way out.

“Hongbin may or may not be joining us. If he’s hungry, he might come and scavenge, but I wouldn’t hold your breath, sorry about that,” he said, rejoining the group and looping his arm through Hakyeons. “He has Leo in there though, it was extremely cute.”

"Somehow, imagining him be anything but down right scary is hard for me," Sanghyuk teased, earning himself a jab from Hakyeon and a laugh from Wonshik. 

"I'm just glad he's not completely alone in there. Give him time." The fatherly tone Hakyeon sometimes used was back. The group moved to the kitchen, where Wonshik immediately pulled drinks from the fridge. Hakyeon just let the others sit, preparing to make the food for this miniscule party. "Please do not steal all of my alcohol, Wonshik," he scolded, not even looking. Wonshik just ignored him, placing bottles before the two other guests. Wonshik was probably the "life of the party" type. The same persona fell flat with such a little group. 

"Where were you two hiding out when we came in?" Wonshik asked, looking to Hakyeon at the stove. 

"Yeah, you're normally a really anxious host," Sanghyuk added on, earning himself some side eye. 

"You two are terrible, you know that? No wonder you click so well." He wasn't upset, just sulking. Jaehwan wanted to fawn over the pout to his lips. 

"I'm just a bad influence. Hyukie has picked up on too much." Hakyeon had mostly adjusted to the pet name. Mostly. He had asked about it and then got called out on trying to parent Sanghyuk again. 

"I don't know, giant man-boy was pretty bratty already," Jaehwan teased. Sanghyuk whined. 

"Will you please stop calling me that?" 

"You call me puppy. It's payback." Hakyeon laughed, earning him a glare from his employee. 

From the kitchen, they quickly moved to the living room, soft adult contemporary (because what other kind of music would an old man decide to play at a party) warbling out of some hidden speakers in the ceiling and the clinking of glasses obscured by their animated discussion. 

Wonshik was right in the middle of grilling Jaehwan about his drawings, and subsequently trying to talk him into working on clothing sketches for him, when a large black bundle of sweatshirt material skulked into the kitchen. 

“Bin-ah! You decided to say hi?” Jaehwan called hopefully, meeting his best friends enormous round eyes. Leo, who was now apparently inside Hongbin’s sweatshirt as well, stuck his little furry head out of the collar, eyeing the other humans with distinct disdain. 

“I came to get a drink, and your music taste is appalling,” he grumbled, swiping a bottle off the counter and then retreating back down the hall without sparing any of the others a glance.

The silence that followed his unceremonious arrival and abrupt departure was broken by Wonshik. “He’s- wait,  _ that _ is your terrifying and grumpy roommate?! You need to talk him into liking me so I can get him to model! His shoulders  _ alone _ are ridiculous! Not to mention that  _ face!” _

“Hey!” Sanghyuk exclaimed, elbowing Wonshik sharply in the ribs.

“If Lee Hongbin ever agrees to model for you, I’ll eat my entire manga collection in one sitting. With no dipping sauce,” Jaehwan replied with a laugh, leaning his head on Hakyeon’s shoulder.

“Why would... why would you need dipping sauce in the first place?” the youngest asked, perplexed.

“It would moisten the pages and make them easier to swallow.”

Sanghyuk hung his head, shaking it in a parody of secondhand embarrassment. 

Hakyeon brought the food to the living room, but immediately smacked the hands that tried to grab at it. 

"Not yet you heathens." Wonshik groaned, flopping back onto his backside on the floor. 

"Hakyeon, please don't tell me you're gonna-"

"I want to do a toast."

"Hakyeon," the designer whined pitifully. The eldest paid no mind to it though. He sat down proud, raising his glass. Jaehwan was quick to follow, innocent. Sanghyuk had to pull Wonshik back up before they both raised their own. 

"You are the only man I know that will do toasts outside of weddings."

"Hush."

"What are we even toasting?" Sanghyuk chimed in now. 

"If you two would let me talk you'd find out," he sniped before clearing his throat. He sat up straighter and Jaehwan found him undeniably cute trying to be in charge yet getting interrupted. "It's a toast for a new life together. A lot has happened in the past month, and I can't find myself regretting any bit of it." 

"To a new life," Jaehwan finished, clinking his glass with the others once they had repeated him. He took a sip and then immediately cuddled up to Hakyeon. His cheeks hurt from smiling but he couldn't give a single damn. This was like the fairytale ending to his life, or the absolute perfect beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monsterboyf  
> -tumblr: Minoru-Hayashi   
> -Twitter: @russAntri   
> -DA: Rus-Ant 
> 
> Clytemnestrasrevenge   
> Twitter: @chelseabts95  
> Curious cat: @chelseabts95  
> Tumblr: clytemnestrasrevenge 
> 
> I hope you want to see us together more, because this probably won't be a one time thing -MonsterBoyf

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read our baby! It was a labor of love and we hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated and loved :)
> 
> Clytemnestrasrevenge:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chelseabts95)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/chelseabts95)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com)
> 
>   
> MonsterBoyf:  
> [Tumblr](https://minoru-hayashi.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/russ__Ant)  
> [DA](https://www.deviantart.com/rus-ant)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/russ__Ant)  
> 


End file.
